


The Itch

by killajokejosie



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Declarations Of Love, Dexter is confused, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Loves Angel, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Forensics, Kills, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Rita and Syl are stuck in the middle, Weddings, based on season three, debra is the key, murders, unfaithful, weird comment about asian food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is not well on the Morgan Family Front. Dexter is as able to kill as always, but what happens when someone else gets in the middle of it? Will he be able to let someone in to see the real him? Will it get hella messy(but of course)? And, how on earth will all of this pan out for Rita and the kids?</p><p> </p><p>Very much based on the third season, however it is altered heavily once past the 'first' episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Started Here

**Author's Note:**

> No beta? No beta. Ever had one? No beta... okay, good.

The scene in the pink house was just as he left it the night before. It was a strange sight in the daylight, especially with police crawling over the place like ants on an anthill.

"I got it, Dex!" Debra shouted.

"Oh, you got what?" 

"Only the case that's gonna get me my shield. It's huge. Angel put me on it, officially on it." She continued.

"Huge," Dexter mumbled, scanning the crime scene.

_Who the hell are you?_

"Bet you want to know who the hell he is. Who he is is what makes this case huge. That's Miguel Prado. He has been on a mission to put away as many bad guys as he can, you know? The Safe Miami is the Only Miami."

Masuka interrupted. "Save Miami and we are all unemployed," 

"Why does he look so familiar?" Dexter asked. 

"Cause he just made the cover of Florida Magazine, top prosecutor three years in a row." Angel Batista explained.

Dexter wasn't sure what it was about Miguel, but he was definitely intrigued.

"He and LaGuerta go way back, ya know? That whole Cubano thing?" Debra was full of insight, though not all of it was useful.

"The other guy is Ramon Prado, Miguel's middle brother, he's a lieutenant with the sheriff's department." Now, apparently, it was Angel's turn to fill Dexter full of delicious fun facts. 

"Made himself quite the reputation for being a law-and-order hardass. And, Oscar..."

Dexter cut his good cop sister off. "Prado?"

"As in baby brother,"

_So much for spontaneity._

"What was he doing in a dump like this?"

"They're saying that he's a coach at a youth club, came here to confront the scumbag about selling shit to his kids." Angel replied. 

"Talk about wrong black at the wrong time,"  _Oh, Deb..._

"Tell me about it,"

***

Dexter, being the seemingly upstanding man and perfect boyfriend, went to Cody's school with Rita for parent career day. He had a well planned out speech related to his job. Using the same red strands he would use in blood spatter analysis. The children were not amused. His job did not exactly stick out like a firefighter or even a police officer. He was already prepared for that to happen.

After a short conversation with Rita's son things fell into place. The one person who should have had daddy issues did not, while he had more than he could count.  _What does that say about me?_ Cody could move on, maybe he could too.

Rita was crying.

"I was so bad that you're crying?" He asked.

"No, no...No, it's just, it's just something I've always wanted...I mean you being here for the kids, so, so wonderfully uncomplicated." She explained.

His phone started buzzing. "Hello?"

"Mr. Morgan, this is Miguel Prado. I need to see you, right away."

_So much for uncomplicated._

***

Miguel requested Dexter's presence at the 'Freebo'/Oscar Prado crime scene. There was no given reasoning, but he wasn't about to refuse him. Plus, since the first time he had laid his eyes on the eldest Prado brother there had been a level of intrigue, mostly because Miguel cleaned up the streets in his own way.

The DA admired the red strands connecting the paths of blood spatter. "They almost look like a piece of art,"

"Thank you, sir. But, to me, it is more like a story." Dexter told him. 

"Tell me that story, Mr. Morgan!" 

"The encounter started over here," Dexter moved across the room, gesturing at different aspects of the scene.

"Mhm,"

"The scuff marks on the linoleum, the crumbling, the throw rug, they all have a directional quality that leads to..." They moved towards the other end of the room. "...now this is where your brother and Freebo, he's my Lieutenant's prime suspect, but, you know that, there was a brutal struggle. Er, I gotta say it looks like your brother fought like a hero, but he was overmatched and sustained a fatal stab wound to the chest. Everything about the blood suggest that your brother bled out almost instantly."

"Now, I know how he died. The question is why?" Miguel's eyes were glued directly on to Dexter's. For a moment he couldn't breathe or move or even blink. He was caught in his gaze. This had never happened before. He had no idea what was drawing him in so hard. "I also want to know why a blood spatter analyst would be searching the sheriff's department database for information on my dead brother?"

Just when Dexter had thought he was safe, he was frozen in place again. Miguel's dark eyes were dangerous to him. His nostrils flared and he did everything in his power to fight the strange sensation he didn't understand. The man might as well have tried to kill him right then and there.

_Could he see inside me? Was he reading my thoughts? Crazy Cubano Magic?_

"I wanted to understand what happened here,"

"Is it usual for you to get involved with your cases? Sorry, I just sounded like a prosecutor there."

"Not a problem. It isn't usual for me to get so involved. But, this one, this death got to me."  _Because I am the one who killed him._

"I see," Miguel placed a hand on Dexter's shoulder. "If you really want to know my brother, then come to his wake. See how he really was."

"Okay?"

"Thank you, for your time, Dexter,"

***

Dexter made the effort to go to Oscar Prado's wake. Weirdly enough, he wanted to go. First of all, he was not exactly in the mood to celebrate his late father's birthday with his brilliantly loud sister. Secondly, it was Miguel Prado. When he asks something, one does it.

But that wasn't everything, was it? There was more to the allure. He wanted to observe him up close. The six foot three man of power was beyond fascinating. 

For a while, he stood off to the side. He was not looking forward to being approached by anyone he didn't know. There were only two people in attendance that he had actually had a conversation with before anyways. If he was lucky, no one would try to talk to him. This way he could, research.

Miguel moved closer. He did so in a way that made it look like natural movement, playing the room. Dexter knew better. He knew that Miguel was coming for him.  _Was he drawn to me? Or was I drawn to him?_

"My condolences,"

"Thank you for coming. Losing my brother is gonna have a pain in my heart that, er, I don't think it is ever going to heal. You have a brother, Dexter?"

"No, just one loud sister,"

"What she said back at the station is okay. I know my brother was a good man, but I can't say that he suffered from the tragedy of perfection. Her comments about the drug connections, probably not too far off."

"Who does?"

"Who indeed?"

"Hey, brother," Ramon said as he approached. 

_You attacked me with a knife in a dope dealers house, no, Oscar you certainly did not suffer from the tragedy of perfection. Then why does this all feel so wrong? Why in your death are you still so alive in my life?_


	2. Where We Go From Here

Rita was dancing around the kitchen, making pudding. Dexter had almost been too distracted by the Prado situation that he hadn't noticed the pattern until now. _And this music? What was with that?_

"Hey, you!" She said in her happy voice that was only a few tones away from sing-song.

"Hey, yourself!" He replied to his always too-good-for-him girlfriend. "This music again? Chocolate pudding again?"

"Oh, shit!"

"What?"

"I've done this before,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant,"

***

They scheduled a doctor's appointment to confirm the good news. While Dexter sat in the lobby, watching the other couples, he wished he was normal. If only for a moment, he would have at least tried to pretend to be excited about the situation. He never thought he would be a parent. Truthfully, he was not even one hundred percent clear on how he was able to get to this point. Clearly, he was not being as careful as he originally thought.

Rita came out of the office. It was true. She was pregnant with his child. He was going to be a father and he was almost certain that he didn't have the faintest idea on how to accomplish that. His future child might be like him, and he would have to teach him the code like his adopted father did for him. Harry's code. Or worse, his child would be normal and he wouldn't be able to relate. He knew that feeling well, he didn't relate to practically everyone he met.

As if there was not enough already on the sociopath's mind, there was also the task of finding 'Freebo". He was next. He had also been missing since the Oscar Prado incident. Dexter shuddered at the thought. He had killed Oscar, not 'Freebo', but the drug dealer and part time girlfriend killer still deserved what was about to happen to him. Perhaps, his now dead girlfriend Teegan would be able to help him out.

The police were no help though. They were only making this more difficult. One more thing he needed to deal with. Something that would keep him on his toes. 

There was also a certain brother of a man that he killed that he needed to figured out. Mostly because he couldn't stop thinking about him and he was going to be having dinner with him.

***

The main problem with dining with other couples at their house was just that, it was their house. Strange stomping grounds for anyone. Fear rose in him. Dexter was sure that Miguel was trying to get to know him. There was a plethora of potential reasons why, but this dinner was not the way to solve it. Not at all. 

"Are you excited to be a father?" Miguel asked as the two veered away into another part of the house, away from Rita and Miguel's wife.

"To be honest, I'm not sure, I don't think I will make a very good father. I certainly don't feel like one. Not cut out for it."

"They say a man is not really a father until he holds his baby for the first time," Prado said reassuringly. 

"Are any of these people men?" 

Miguel chuckled. "I'm not sure. It is an old concept. Say, have you heard anything else regarding my brother's case? Your sister tell you anything?" 

"Nope, sorry. And, there is no more blood for me to look at so I have been kept slightly out of the loop. However, I know that they are taking this manhunt very seriously."

"That is good to hear. Ramon has actually found Freebo's mother's phone. I think he intends to find him, himself." 

"Not a good idea,"

_Now I really have to find Freebo fast..._

***

After a typically normal dinner with some slightly above average conversation Dexter and Rita escaped. Dexter had work to do since he now had the address to Freebo's dead girlfriend's apartment. It was time to locate the scumbag once and for all.

Of course, Rita was more interested in conversating about the fetus. Neither of them were entirely sure what to do. Rita already had two kids of her own. The cons certainly outweighed any pros they could think of.

Even with all of the information it was clear where things were going. Rita wanted the baby, despite it being illogical, and she would raise it with or without Dexter involved. Oddly enough, Dexter was kind of warming up to the idea and wanted to be a part of the child's life, in part at least. He was not going to allow her to raise the baby on her own this time. Blood Spatter Analyst, Serial Killer, and now father. That was Dexter Morgan.

***

Finally, the Dark Passenger was going to get his chance to shine. The detached garage at Teegan's duplex apartment was the perfect kill room. Plastic tarps and tools were in place. Now, he just had to lure Fred 'Freebo' Bowman, the squatter, into place. He would pay for his crimes. He killed three women and that was three too many. 

Balance of probability: he would do it again.

Dexter grabbed Freebo and secured him in place. Using the knife that was used to kill Oscar Prado, he ended the drug dealer's life. A stab to the side of the neck, that was all that he needed. 

"Shit," Dexter cursed. He saw someone stalking around outside. At first he thought it might have been Ramon, but then it became clear. It was Miguel. He was standing in the rain and he had a gun. "Shit! Fuck! Shit! Hell!"

He quickly removed his gloves and apron. He grabbed the knife and went outside. 

"Dexter?"

"I...I was following up on a forensics lead and Freebo was in there. He came at me with this and I retaliated. I killed him in self defense. It was so sudden. I didn't know what else to do." Dexter told him. He always fancied himself a good liar and he didn't want to give Miguel any reasons to think him a bit suspicious. 

"That was my father's knife. Oscar must have had it on him. Freebo must have used it to kill him and now you have killed him with it. Everything has come full circle."

"Yeah, full circle,"  _Except that I killed your brother, not Freebo._

Miguel pulled Dexter into a bear hug like, tight embrace. The hug was unexpected, but he found that he was okay with it. Miguel made him nervous and completely calm at the same time and that made him even more confused and perhaps a bit more uneasy. It scared him just as much as it excited him.

"I wasn't sure if I was actually going to be able to go through with it if I found him, you saved me the job. Let's go inside. I want to see the bastard."

"No, no. You need to leave. Wouldn't want the police connecting this back to you. I know how easy it is for people to leave behind evidence. I'll go in and clean up and it will be like it never happened." Dexter smiled weakly. 

Miguel's hands moved to the sides of Dexter's face. For a minute and a half he remained like that, without moving. Dexter thought he was going to be kissed by the strangely aesthetically pleasing man. That didn't happen. He only said, "Thank you,"

***

The hunt was always on. The game was, too. Just like Sherlock Holmes, but he killed people instead of solving crimes. Dexter found Rita's daughter, Astor, talking to a suspicious man at the grocery store. Not only was it his job to protect her, but it was also his perogative to make sure that any potential prospects were put in their place. 

At the station everyone was still on the Freebo case. Another body had been dumped where they found Teegan and they all thought the very dead Freebo had committed the crime. Dexter knew otherwise. So did Prado. 

"Hey," Dexter mumbled.

Deb looked up. "Hey, what?"

"Rita is pregnant,"

"OHmyGod, shit, really?"

"Yes,"

"Well, are you excited?!"

"Yes and no. She told me I could be as involved as much or as little as I wanted."

"You better be involved. That is your baby. You would be a piece of shit if you didn't stay."

Dexter sighed. "I planned on being involved if it means anything at all to you,"

"Good," Debra pulled her brother into a hug. "I would have punched you in the stomach if you said anything else,"

It was less than three minutes after that that Dexter was invited to a festival by Miguel. Rita liked his wife, so at least she wouldn't be bored. In the meantime, Dexter was going to research the man that approached Astor at the store earlier that day.

 


	3. Get Me Out Of My Head

Prado formally introduced Dexter to Ramon at the festival. Ramon was sloppy drunk and irritatingly angry. He seemed to want to nothing, but pick at the horrible job that Dexter's department was doing with his little brother's murder investigation. Even Miguel noticed that things were getting out of hand. There was a split second debate in his mind on whether or not they should simply go find Rita and Syl to get away from Ramon or just tell him to shut up right there.

A third option was decided upon: they just walked away from the drunken Ramon. It wouldn't be long before he realized what was going on and took the hint.

"I am really sorry about my brother. That was really uncalled for. I can't say that enough. He should not have taken his anger out on you." The eldest brother began.

"It's fine. It's all fine. He has the right to act that way. He doesn't know the truth."

"He's really dead, really?"

"Yes," Dexter paused, took a deep breath. He needed to make sure what he said next didn't set Miguel off. "The body is gone, though. I took care of everything. I admit that I haven't been sleeping very well since it happened. Keep replaying it in my head."

"You did the right thing," Miguel assured Dexter with a hand on his shoulder. "It will never be forgotten,"

_He sure did a lot of touching. All fine, but why touch me?_

***

Dexter had finally located his next kill. The man talking to Astor had been to prison and was a registered sex offender. He was a predator, just like Dexter, but they had very different types of prey. It was settled at that. 

There was a knock at the door. No doubt it was Miguel in all of his tall, Cuban elegance. He had a bottle of rum in hand.

Pushing the particularly random thought about Pirates from his brain, Dexter stopped looking out the blinds and actually got up to let him in. 

"Hi?" Dexter mumbled.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what Ramon said. I am so sorry about his rude display."

"Believe me, it is fine," Dexter said, feeling like a broken piece of vinyl.

Miguel nodded. "If that is the case, then what shall we drink to?"

Dexter grabbed two shot glasses. "Health?"

"Good enough reason for me,"

The two men began to drink the expensive rum together. As they exchanged stories of hatred towards their fathers, Dexter studied. His eyes logged every movement, his ears logged every word. Everything about Miguel was different, in a good way, but he already kind of knew that. It wasn't going too far off the grid to say he was attracted to him. 

Dexter had no idea where all of this was coming from. He had never had such strong physical urges for a man before. He barely had any urges for women. Obviously, he cared about his pregnant girlfriend and the sex was good, but he just wasn't wired correctly. 

He was so deep in contemplation that he hadn't consciously noticed that he was biting his thumb. He knew that he was most likely staring off into space, but the thumb had somehow slipped his mind.

"Dexter, are you alright?" Miguel asked, his rich voice igniting an unsuspecting fire within the serial killer beside him.

He pulled his thumb out of his mouth, but it only gave way to him biting his bottom lip.

Miguel grabbed his arm. "Dexter, what is going on?"

Dexter snapped back. "What? Nothing. I am fine."

"You don't look fine,"

Dexter turned to look Miguel in the eyes. That was a mistake. Has he actually had a soul, Prado's dark eyes would have ripped it out of him. He was done for. The alcohol buzzed man at his side might as well have had him tied up or strapped down for literally any purpose. 

"I am great, really,"

"You know what I do for a living, I can tell when someone is lying to me,"

"Okay, say that I am lying. If I tell you what is really going on in my head, you have to tell me why it is that you always appear to be scanning me for information?"

"There is any easy explanation to all of this, Dexter, I think that you will find both of our reasons to be one in the same." 

"What might that be?" Dexter asked, completely enthralled.

Miguel took a hold of Dexter's auburn hair and pulled him in close. Their lips were only a mere inch apart. Dexter could feel Miguel's breath against his skin. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up. Fear and desire, a potent mixture.

Dexter was no longer content with the space between them. It might have been the rum doing all of the talking, but he wanted this to move forward. He bridged the gap. His hands were latched on to Miguel's shirt collar and he was taking him in like a breath of fresh air. The deep kiss hit him at his core, sending shivers up his spine.

_What the hell am I doing?_

He definitely liked it.

They consensually broke the kiss. They stared at each other in silence, taking it all in.

"I see that I was right," Miguel laughed lightly.

"I have a couch, inside, care to join me?"

"I thought you would never ask,"

Dexter wasn't one hundred percent sure which part of him was in control. Did the Dark Passenger have desires for Miguel or was it really him that felt the drive to take this further? Perhaps, it wasn't either option and was simply his level of intoxication that pushed him to indulge in the forbidden. Still, he would be lying to himself if he tried to act like there wasn't an attraction of sorts from the moment he first saw him.

He laid down on his back, pulling the tall man on top of him. He wanted nothing more than to taste him and explore the new lust for what it was worth. His tongue traveled down Miguel's neck, aiding his mouth in all of the trails. He nibbled on a now exposed clavicle, enjoying the sound that came from Miguel each time he bit down.

Dexter felt the prosecutor's large hand resting on his half bare hip. He glanced down to see the contrast between his slightly sun tanned skin and Miguel's dark, remotely exotic tones. He liked the way it looked, maybe a bit more than he should have.

_Is this who I really am?_

Miguel's hand slid up Dexter's shirt. His fingertips set off a trail of sparks in their wake. Dexter thrust his hips upwards, wanting more physical contact as Miguel did a fair share of exploring.

Miguel moved lower, all the while locked onto Dexter's hazel-green eyes. He traced his tongue along Dexter's stomach, dipping into his naval and gaining all of the right reactions. His fingers slid beneath Dexter's waistline. The shudders from the part time blood spatter analyst were obvious. Miguel could have as much or as little as he wanted. It was incredible.

"Maybe we should wait to do this until we are sober, make sure that this is what we want. I am married, you know." Miguel spoke towards Dexter's stomach. The sultry undertones tickled.

Dexter sat up. "You are right. Plus, Rita is pregnant and I have pissed her off so many times before that I should probably hold off before I go diving into something else,"

"Good. Good. So, we will sober up and you will show me where you dumped Freebo." Miguel said out of the blue.

 _What was he getting at?_ "Okay, can do,"

***

Things began to look up. Being sober and away from the man that was testing his strengths and attraction helped Dexter. One thing was certain and that was that despite everything that he told himself, he still desperately wanted to be underneath said man in the most sensual of ways.

He did see Miguel when he took him to the cemetery. He told him the Freebo's body have been dumped in a freshly dug grave. Miguel thought the idea was completely brilliant, but he also wanted to dig him up so the murder investigation would be over once and for all. Even though Dexter was lying, telling him that evidence could be on the body seemed to be a convincing reason to not disrupt the dead. 

He also saw Miguel when he told the press that he would not be looking into the case that he had allegedly made a bad conviction on. To be caught putting an innocent man away because of bad judgement would have looked back considering he would be up for election. 

During his actual time away from him he spent time with Rita. He really needed to understand his current feelings before he ended up hurting her again. So, he went to yoga with her and did his best to enjoy her. After all, she was pregnant with his child. Astor, Cody, and the unborn one were his to protect now. Those children were everything. 

Which reminded him that he had a sex offender to stalk. 

***

And then it happened. Miguel made first official contact after the rum fueled incident in Dexter's apartment. Obviously, he wasn't going to give the verdict over the phone, so he asked Dexter to meet him. Under a bridge, no less.

"Why are we here?" Dexter asked.

"Why not? This is a slightly more private place then most of Miami. I am not conspicuous in the slightest, ever. People always recognize me. This place allows us to talk." Miguel explained.

"Ah, I see, so what did you ask me here for?"

"Two things. First, I have been thinking about the other night. I have not been able to get you or your lips out of my head. I have been wanting to kiss you again." He said, backing Dexter into a pillar.

"And the other thing?"

"Can I kiss your first? Or have you decided against us continuing what we started?" Miguel was persistent, but Dex kind of liked that.  

"Yes...I definitely haven't decided against that..." Before Dexter could finish talking, Miguel's talented lips were pressed against his and were working on opening his mouth. 

Their heat collided in the same way it had before. A clusterfuck of passion laced in lust and dunked in forbidden desires. No two men on the planet wanted to tangle tongues more than they did at that very moment. There was something there. If Dexter didn't know any better, he might call all the sensations feelings.

Miguel pulled back, collecting himself. "The second thing, I have something for you," 

"You do?"

Miguel opened the hatch on his Lincoln Navigator and pulled out a blue button up shirt, it was an expensive brand too. The brand was not what made it interesting, however, but rather it was the blood stain on it.  _Freebo's blood._

"This is from the night that you killed Freebo. This connects me back to the case. I trust you, so I want you to have it."

Dexter took the shirt. "An interesting token of trust, if I do say so myself,"

"Unique, like our currently undefined relationship,"

"You can say that again,"


	4. Eastern Wind Visions

"We should tell the kids about the baby. Pretty soon there will be no hiding it." Rita whispered to Dexter after thinking about it for what had began to feel like forever. 

"Yeah, that makes sense," Dexter was somewhere else. He was waiting for his phone to ring or buzz, or something.

"Kids," Rita began. "Dexter and I have something to tell you..."

"We are having a baby!" Dexter blurted out. 

Rita's eyes enlarged, but she didn't say a thing. 

"Does that mean that you are going to be our new dad?" Cody asked.

"Uh..."

"Are you going to marry our mom?" Astor asked next.

Dexter was lost. He had no idea how to respond to any of the questions. He already had enough going through his head. How was he going to be able to deal with this mess and the mess with Miguel while still keeping his Dark Passenger problems still in line?

"Oy..."

"What's wrong, Dex?" Rita asked, noticing the strange expression on her boyfriend's face.

His phone finally made a noise. A text. An invitation. Miguel was having a party. Miguel was becoming Dex's saving grace.

***

The sun was shining and it seemed like everything was going to be fine. Dexter would finally be able to define his relationship with Miguel. Maybe then the rest of the things would be able to fall into place. He had enough of being confused. 

He went around the corner, searching out his Cuban crush. He saw Miguel fighting with Ramon. It was loud and incredibly heated. He didn't need to pick up on any particular words to know that Ramon's venom was spewing everywhere. Ramon was drunk, again. 

Ramon stormed out. He shoulder checked Dexter on his way out, not even looking back to apologize.

"What the hell was that about?" 

"He wants Freebo found, doesn't like that the investigation hasn't been able to reach a conclusion. He has been drinking more."

"Great," Dexter sighed.

"Perhaps, we should let him in on our little secret?" MIguel suggested.

"That is a revolutionary idea, but also very stupid. He is a drinker."

Miguel raised his eyebrows. "Okay, alright, I see your point,"

"Thanks,"

The prosecutor was silent. He needed to pick the right words, especially if he was going to have Dexter to himself. "Dexter, I think we should sneak off. We need some time alone. I have had some incredible dreams about us...I want to act on them."

Dexter gave him a quick peck on the cheek before anyone had a chance to see. "Later, I promise,"

That was that. Miguel wanted to make something out of their strange relationship. Miguel was having dirty dreams about potential interactions. A very good start.

***

Dexter continued to throw the authorities off of his trail, all the while managing to keep them on the case. Becoming a tipster that lead Ramon to a bar was just an added bonus. It would set him up for another drunken episode, make him look less trustworthy. He did not want Miguel to involve his brother in the Freebo situation.

_What was life without lying?_

He told Miguel that he thought Ramon could be brought in. Withholding the truth from him seemed wrong, but this was necessary. They just had to track him down. Funny that Dexter knew where Ramon was drinking on this particular evening. 

"I am glad that we are going to tell him, his wife will be more at ease once this is resolved." Miguel said, holding the door to the bar open for Dexter to enter.

"Yeah,"

They approached Ramon. He reeked of alcohol. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I needed to talk to you," Miguel said calmly.

"Why did you bring him here!?" 

"Because he is my friend and is just as much a part of this now as you and I are,"

"No! We are family! He is just a member of the metro homicide department that is doing a lousy job finding our little brother's killer!" Ramon continued to shout. 

He debated his next move. Even drunk, he was able to make quick enough decisions. He shoved Dexter out of the way and left the bar. Miguel could only watch and shake his head as his little brother walked away. 

"I am really sorry," Dexter muttered.

MIguel licked his lips. When he looked down at Dexter shudders ensued. He looked at him like he was something to eat. Dexter definitely would have let him.

He took Dexter's hand and yanked him out the door. He opened the back of his SUV and pushed him inside. He crawled on top, ready to release the built up tension. 

Dexter was no fool. He knew where this was going. He unbuttoned his pants and released his half hard shaft into the open. Miguel flashed him a wicked smile before taking Dexter's cock in his hands. Initially, he just stroked it a few times, allowing his massive hand to enjoy the shape entirely, but then it was that talented mouth of his that was teasing with brand new intensity. 


	5. Skies Were Blue

Dexter leaned back. His eyes were glued to the ceiling. He found himself looking for flaws in the man between his legs, but he couldn't. Something about this was inherently right. Despite what it would do to both of their personal lives, he wanted him. 

Miguel's mouth was incredible. Dexter had it on good authority that no one was that skilled at giving head without having prior experience. That was fine. It really was all fine. His tongue made a trail from Dexter's balls all the way up the underside of his shaft to the glans. Then he slowly took it all in his mouth, letting the tip hit the back of his throat. He came back up once more, flicking his tongue against the all-too-sensitive tip. 

"Please...stop...teasing me," Dexter whispered, grabbing the back of Miguel's head.

Miguel nodded slightly. He pleasured his auburn haired lover with a constant rhythm, gauging how far to go by the pressure from the hand in his hair. Dexter moaned and pulled at Miguel's hair, thrusting upwards into his mouth.

Miguel grabbed Dexter's thighs, hell bent on finishing him off. He moved up and down faster. Dexter was writing underneath him, wishing there was more he could do. He called out Miguel's name as he lost control, releasing his load into his mouth. The intense, leg shaking orgasm caused him to collapse, completely limp, with Miguel nuzzling against his thigh.

"That was amazing," Dexter sighed, wiping sweat off of his brow. "Rita has certainly never made me do that,"

"You are welcome," MIguel mumbled. He crawled up to Dexter's level and caught him in a long, slow kiss, holding his chin and breathing him in.

"Should I do for you now?" Dexter asked.

"No, I am satisfied by your satisfaction. I will get mine soon enough." 

"A giver? Hmm."

"Not a giver, a lover,"

"A lover? My lover."

"This doesn't change things though. Publicly. I can't divorce my wife, I am too much a part of that very public. I suggest that you stay with Rita, maybe attempt a real proposal. We keep it simple, we tell them we are friends." Miguel explained.

"That's all it will be then, a secret?"

"Yes, will that be a problem?" 

"No...it is actually probably for the best that people don't actually think we are gay together," Dexter said the words, but his mind was going through a completely different set of them.

"Good, because I really do like you,"

"That is enough for me,"

***

Miguel and his wife invited the Morgan/Bennett clan to the beach the next day. Dexter almost tried to get out of it at first, but he didn't want to look suspicious. He packed up the kids and hit the road with Rita. 

It shouldn't have surprised him that Miguel had lounge chairs set up for all of them. Dexter figured the one closest to Miguel was intended for him. Sylvia was so oblivious to her husband's sexuality, yet when Dexter looked at him he saw it leak from every pore.

_Do I look like that? Is it that obvious with me?_

"Sit, Dexter, sit," Miguel ushered him to join him. 

Dexter sat down. "How are you, Miguel?" 

"Wonderful, came to an amazing conclusion last night. Feeling much better with my life." He said with a wink.

"That is...wonderful?"  _Wow. Smooth._

"C'mon, Syl, let's go get something to drink, I could go for a smoothie," Rita suggested. Somehow she always had good timing when it came to leaving. 

Rita and Syl left. Miguel took Dexter's hand and intertwined their fingers. The smile on his face said it all. Before anyone could see the contact, it ceased, but the smile remained.

"I have decided that you are the only person that I can trust. I can tell you anything. I don't have that with my brother or even with my wife. It is only you." He whispered. 

"Are we supposed to be in love now?"

Miguel shook his head. "No, you are supposed to be thinking of a way to propose to your pregnant girlfriend." 

"There was a case back at the station that gave me some pretty good ideas,"

"I look forward to hearing how it goes,"

_Lies. He looked forward to me having a good cover up if we ever got caught. Still, I couldn't say that was a bad thing. I had several aspects of my life that needed to be covered up._

***

Dexter wanted to make sure that the proposal was perfect. He was proposing for many reasons for different people. Everything had to be right. Rita was carrying his child and he did care about her. A certain flow had to go along with this.

Rita was sitting in the livingroom when he decided to act on his ideas. Astor and Cody were in the kitchen, Astor pouring something for the two of them to drink. There was no time like the present.

"Rita," He began. "I have been thinking about this for a very long time,"

"Yes?"

"Being with you is the best thing in the world. You keep me human and you keep me sane. You are my better half just as much as you complete me. We are meant to be together, all of us, one happy family."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Dex?"

"What I am trying to say is, will you marry me?"

Rita looked like she was going to cry. "Uh...um...of course, of course I will marry you."

She jumped up and took Dexter into a loving embrace. She gave him a kiss that was full of passion. Unfortunately, it was nothing like a kiss from Miguel. The spark just wasn't there.

***

 


	6. Dreaming of Rainbow Roses

They went to the first sonogram together. Dexter was on board. He liked the idea of caring for a tiny person. He could mold his child in his image or Harry's image or even Abraham Lincoln's, the third probably being the most logical choice. It was a fascinating concept. It was amazing, too.

From there Dexter went to meet up with Miguel. It had been too long since their last private encounter. To say that he was feenin for a fix was an understatement. The tall Cuban had him intoxicated to say the very least.

His idea of getting a fix was not while golfing, however. Dexter didn't even know how to golf. He would have rather met up with him somewhere that had a bed. 

"I can't believe you are making me do this. I am really bad." Dexter laughed. He was telling the honest truth and he wasn't exactly ready to take a swing after Miguel's flawless stroke.

"What if I teach you?"

"You really should, because I am really terrible," 

Miguel picked out the proper club and placed it in Dexter's hands. "Usually, I would charge for giving out such priceless information, but...for you I will waive the fee."

"Why is that?" 

MIguel wrapped his arms around Dexter. The golf course was quiet, so naturally he wasn't worried about being seen getting close to another man. "Because you are so damn sexy."

The two spent the next seventeen playing like that. They stole kisses whenever it was possible and goofing off in only a way that they could. Dexter felt human, Rita was not the reason why.

"Let me try my own swing next time, eh?" Dexter asked as they headed to lunch. 

"Do you think that you are ready for that?" Miguel laughed.

"Of course,"

Miguel glanced at a message on the screen of his phone. "Dammit!"

"What?"

"That bastard is going to get away with murder again. He has killed his past two wives, but because of his amazing superpowered defense team, he never gets convicted. It was not for lacking of trying, that is for sure."

"That's too bad," Dexter mumbled in response. He was going to look into it further, a gift to Miguel and his Dark Passenger.

"It really is, a true shame what has become of the legal system," Miguel checked the time on his phone. "We are going to be late...the women will start to wonder what we are up to."

Dexter pushed Miguel up against a tree and kissed him deeply. "Let them wonder,"

***

Dexter did what he does best. He did research on Ethan Turner and even tracked him down. He was a bad man. The odds of him wooing another rich woman and offing her for the money looked pretty high. 

So Dexter killed him.

He was so occupied by his kill that he didn't realize his phone had been going off. Rita, Sylvia, MIguel, and Debra had all attempted to get a hold of him. Rita was in the hospital. The news instantly set off his panic button.

He rushed to the hospital with fear building. Everyone who had called him met him in the hall on his way to Rita. No one was too thrilled by his excuses, none really believed them, either.

"Are you alright? How is the baby?"

"Where have you been? I was worried sick." Rita's voice was calm, but obviously laced with anger.

"I am sorry that no one could reach me today. I know there is nothing I can say to make up for it. As soon as I heard what happened I rushed here. My heart raced the entire way. I was so scared." Dexter explained.

"You are here now, that is what matters. They baby is fine, by the way. I am sorry that I didn't answer that before." 

"It is okay. There isn't a thing you need to be sorry about. The house, the marriage, it is all up to you. Name a time and place and I will be there for you." 

Rita pulled him into a sweet, quick kiss. She loved him. "That means so much,"

***

After they left the hospital, Miguel came over. Dexter was confused by the gesture, but he allowed it. After all, on the outside, it looked like they were good friends.

Rita went to bed, exhausted by the scary day. Miguel and Dexter made sure Astor and Cody were in bed in bed soon after. Dexter couldn't fight the feeling that it was supposed to be this way, Miguel and children seemed right. The problem was that in his little vision the children were theirs and they had somehow managed to start a life together, a test they would most likely not be going to take.

Miguel kept glancing up at him and smiling. It was a hard pill to swallow, actually falling for someone, but that had to be what was going on. 

_Was he thinking the same thing?_

They walked into the livingroom to have an actual verbal conversation. An important one at that. 

"I know you were not just out fishing today, Dexter," MIguel whispered.

"What? Of course I was." Dexter replied, defensively.

"You were on the cruise ship with Ethan Turner. You are the reason he has gone missing."

"How do you know he has not just skipped town?"

"Because he just disappeared after I told you about him. You were taking out the trash again, just like you did with Freebo."

"You are okay with that?"

"Yes, completely, it is amazing, brilliant!" 

Dexter just stood there, totally flabbergasted by his words. They must have been star crossed, or meant to be, even though he didn't believe in that sort of thing. He could never say that kind of thing to Rita, ever. 

***

"How did it feel?" Miguel asked a sun bathing Dexter.

Dexter looked up. He probably should have been paying attention to the boat of his fishing pole or something other than Miguel's hair. "What are we talking about?" 

"Killing that piece of shit, Ethan Turner," 

"Oh," Dexter collected himself. "It felt right," 

"It must have felt like you were serving true justice," 

"It did. It stopped him from killing again."

"I have another question,"

"Go on," Dexter said, taking a swig of his ridiculously expensive beer that Miguel brought him. 

"What are you staring at? Where is your head at?"

"Ha, honestly? Your hair. I keep thinking about what it feels like. I want to run my hands through it. Jet black perfection." He explained, feeling heat in his cheeks.

Miguel dropped to his knees in front of Dexter. He bit down on his partially exposed thigh. Dexter grabbed Miguel by the head and pulled him into a kiss.

"You're naughty," 

"Says the one who just bit my thigh,"

"I can't help it, I like your thigh," 

Dexter kissed him again, this time feeling the soft hair that he liked so much. This is where they needed to be. "Miguel,"

"Yes, Dexter?"

"Why are you so distracted?"

"Two reasons, one is that I want to help you kill again. I already know we work well together on other things. Together we can make a difference." 

"What is the other reason?"

Miguel nuzzled against Dexter. "Wait and find out,"

***

Dex was quite unsure about how he would deal with everything. The Harry in his head told him to get as far away from Miguel as possible. His own mind told him to get closer. Having someone to share his secret with, to work with, it was perfect. It was just a matter of finding the right kill.

Then there was the fact that he wanted to know what the other thing was. He was almost certain that whatever it was, was keen to their relationship.

He selected one of his first cases. A man bludgeoned a woman to deal when he found out that she was pregnant. Galt. He was the next one. Now, the question was whether or not Miguel could actually handle it all. 

He invited him to his apartment. It was time for the briefing stage. A shot at a true partner.

"What do you have there?" Miguel asked, picking up one of the pictures from the crime scene. 

"Clemson Galt. This murder was from my early days as an intern for the previous spatter analyst. He hammered her to death, but he got off."

"That's awful,"

"Right now, he is serving time in a prison upstate for a lesser crime. I don't think it is acceptable, especially since he is helping the Aryan Brotherhood commit crimes from the safety of his fucking cell. More murders."

"Then we need to come up with a game plan. We need to get this guy, put him down. I would be honored if you let me help with this."

Dexter had plenty of thoughts, but coherent sentences were not leaving his mouth. 

"It is okay, Dex, I've got you,"

_This is too weird, even for me._

***

"I say we go to the prison upstate and sneak in with your credentials. It shouldn't be too hard. Prisoners get killed all the time." Dexter suggested. He was beginning to feel like Miguel shouldn't be a part of his dark world. The man needed a different hobby, especially if Dexter was going to keep him around.

"That could be traced back to me. We wouldn't want to do that. We would get caught that way. I have a better idea: we subpoena Galt to be an expert witness in a case. Once he is here I will lead him straight to you through and intricate set up. There is a hall he can escape, you will be waiting."

"How can we do that?"

"Funny you should mention it. I already issued the subpoena."

_He is too good at this. Way too good at this._

"That is incredible. I am clearly not the only one who is brilliant in this working relationship." Dexter laughed. His eyes were glued on everything outside of the lab room. People could see them. This needed to remain professional despite the urges that were becoming very strong.

Miguel stepped closer. The look in his eyes was purely full of desire. He used his angle to allow physical contact. This would have been a terrible moment for someone to walk in. How they would explain Miguel's hand on his ass was beyond him.

"We should probably move along.." Miguel whispered.

Dexter nodded in agreement.  


	7. No Chance In Hell

Dexter went home to Rita. She was staring at him curiously, almost as if he was wearing a sign that read 'I am in a gay relationship with Miguel Prado'. If that was the case, maybe he should just tell her about it. Better now than later, better now from him then from someone else later. 

"Hello," Dexter said with a big smile, pushing away the curious glare.

"Hi, Dex, I have some news," She began.

"Go on? Does it have something to do with the baby?" 

"Nope. I got a job offer from Syl. She thinks that I could be really good at real estate."

"Oh. That is fantastic. I know you have been a little bored since you lost your job. I'm glad you have found something. You should do it. I bet Miguel would even think it was a good idea." Dexter told her, taking her into an embrace.

"Speaking of Miguel, Syl has been telling me that he is a total wreck at home. She says he had never been this way before." Rita said with worry.

 _Pre-murder nerves, perhaps?_ "Interesting,"

"Has he said anything to you?" 

"Nope, nothing. He has been his usual self to me."  _Except for him eye fucking me every chance he gets, but that has become kind of normal._

"Keep an eye out, keep me updated," 

"Will do,"

***

 _Tonight was the night._ Dexter was about to embark on his first tag team kill with a prosecuting attorney. Luck needed to be on their side. 

Miguel went into the interrogation room where Galt was handcuffed to the table. The second he laid eyes on the Cuban he threw all sorts of racist comments into the open. Miguel was patient, methodical, and fully prepared to make this happen properly.

"Shut up!" Miguel shouted. "You need to be nicer to people. Me wanting you to be an expert witness on this case is completely besides the point now."

"What are you saying?" Galt asked suspiciously. 

"Your fucking Nazi brothers, or whatever you call yourselves, are causing so much of a problem that I am being forced to release you." Miguel slid the key to Galt. "One of them is waiting out there for your worthless ass and when I leave this room I will give you five minutes to get out of here and out the hall."

"Yes, sir,"

Miguel left the holding cell area, walking into the court room as if nothing was about to happen at all. A guard passed by him. It was an instant cause for alarm. 

"He is hostile. Please do not go in there until after I speak to him again." 

The guard shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, rules are rules," 

The guard went into the room. He shouted for backup and told the other guards the prisoner was gone. Miguel cursed to himself, but played along. No one could know he was the one who set Galt free.

***

The master serial killer stood in place. Clemson came out the door in the knick of time.

"Are you here for me?" Galt asked. 

Dexter nodded. "Yup. Aryan Brotherhood. Hizzah!"  _Long shot._

"Great. Let's get the fuck out of here!" 

The sirens began to sound. Everyone was on the hunt for the missing prisoner. It even seemed that Miguel was joining in on the hunt. 

Dexter pulled Galt behind a car that was tall enough to keep them out of view. If the guards found them together Dexter was beyond screwed, but that didn't mean he wouldn't throw Prado under the bus. 

"Over there! I think they went that way!" They heard Miguel shout. 

"We have been set up," Galt whispered.

Dexter nodded. Galt might have been right. "It is certainly looking that way," 

_Harry was right. Letting people get close to my secret was a bad idea._

Dexter injected the M-99 into Galt anyways. This kill would happen with or without Miguel. 

A big black Lincoln Navigator pulled up beside him and the next person to become a slide in his box. It was Miguel. "Get in quick,"

_Miguel can be trusted._

He quickly threw Clemson Galt's unconscious body into the backseat. He climbed into the passenger seat. They were on their way to Teegan's place. It was still empty and the police hadn't stumbled upon it yet. Perfect kill room.

***

Reality sunk in. Dexter had never shared the kill with anyone else. He didn't think he was going to be able to start now. Plus, there was no telling what Miguel would actually do once the crime had actually happened in front of him. 

So, he kept Miguel out of the room. And, from there, he had another realization. Once he drove the knife into the piece of trash, Clemson Galt, it all became clear. Part of the reason that he didn't want Miguel in the room was because he cared about him. 

Miguel was a good friend, he could be trusted. He was a better lover. He wanted them to be together forever.

***

Dexter awoke in sweat after a strange dream. The sight of Miguel walking in on him severing body parts should not have been arousing, but it was. He liked it even more when Miguel wanted to help him. The amount of how much he liked it showed in his pajama pants.

Rita just smiled at him. She had the wedding on her mind above all. "I really need your guest list, Dex,"

"I just woke up,"

"I asked you to start thinking about it before, have you gotten anywhere?"

_Nope. Miguel, obviously. Who else? Deb? Duh. Masuka? Angel? Quinn? No one? Oy._

"Maybe, I will have it for you later,"

***

"Oh...Fuuuck!" Dexter cried out, falling back onto the couch. 

Miguel collapsed on top of him. They were both drenched in sweat and other bodily fluids. They still had yet to actually have sex, but all of the other little things they did together were still amazing.

"I love the way you look when you cum," Miguel mumbled in a sleepy tone. 

"I like when you say the word love, it rolls off your tongue so smoothly," Dexter's reply sounded out of character, it killed him inside.

Miguel sat up and began to pull his clothes on. He had to be back to work in twenty minutes. The shower could wait, especially since he had plans of playing with his auburn haired prince later on.

"I have been thinking about who your next target should be," 

"Who is that?" Dex asked.

"Defense Attorney, Ellen Wolf," 

"She kills?"

"She is the reason that these men who constantly kill are roaming the streets instead of being behind bars,"

"...but she doesn't do any of the killing with her own hands? She isn't trying to kill people, she is just doing her job." Dexter needed to clarify all of this before things went any further.  _I do have a code to uphold._

"Well, no she doesn't actually have a hand in any of the murders that her clients commit, but she represents these bastards and allows them to walk free."

"I am pretty sure that she doesn't meet the code. I can't kill her." 

"Will you at least think about making the exception?"

Dexter sighed. "Okay, I will think about it, but only because it is you asking me,"

"I appreciate it," Miguel kissed Dexter's cheek before turning away to leave. "I'll see you later."

***

LaGuerta pulled Dexter into the room with Miguel, Ellen, and a new murder suspect. Mr. Chung was being represented by the woman Miguel Prado wanted exterminated. It was awkward to say the least. 

"Mr. Chung refused to do any jail time over this horrendous accusation!" Ellen shouted, the level of power in her voice was almost as present as Miguel's.

"Like he didn't have to serve time for the last crime that he committed? I don't think so!" Miguel retaliated, once again making Dexter wonder why more people didn't think he was gay.

The conversation went on like that for fifteen minutes. It began to look more like a sparring match between two bitter rivals. Dexter understood why his Cuban lover hated the woman, but still couldn't make the thought of killing her seem any more logical.

_I don't want to kill her._

***

Sylvia and Miguel invited Dexter, Rita and the kids over for dinner. It was something that had happened quite a bit, lately. This would be when Dexter would give Miguel the bad news.

The two men slipped away into Miguel's den. They shut the door behind them. Holding back the touching was becoming much harder to do. The second the lock clicked they were pawing at each other like lustful teenagers. 

Dexter held Miguel at bay for a moment. It was now or never. "Miggy, I have something to tell you, and you aren't going to like it. I seriously cannot kill Ellen or condone someone else doing it. She doesn't fit the code. She has done nothing wrong. I am really sorry, but removing someone because they are doing their job just doesn't qualify."

The district attorney's face went blank. Any emotions he appeared to have before were gone. "You are kidding,"

"No, I am not,"

Miguel shoved Dexter. "Fuck you! You can't do this one thing for me!? You can't serve justice all because of some code that you still haven't opened up to me about!? Fuck you!" 

Dexter quickly left the room. He gathered up Astor, Cody, and Rita to leave. He said goodby to Sylvia and didn't look back. He was quite certain that his relationship with Miguel was over, or at least pretty damn close to being over. 

***

At an open house in the suburbs of Miami Rita and Sylvia were really working together for the first time. It was official, Rita was Syl's new assistant on her way to becoming a full agent and she was damn good at it. The two made a good pair, incredibly efficient. 

"RIta, I need your advice," Sylvia said out of the blue.

Rita turned towards Prado's wife with a smile and true concern. "Advice? Advice on what?"

"Men,"

"Men?" She sighed, debating on if she should sit down or keep standing and laugh. 

"Yeah, Miguel has been really difficult to deal with lately. I feel like we are growing apart, he is becoming distant. I am worried."

"Why are you asking me for advice, Syl? I have been divorced."

"Your relationship with Dexter, it works. You actually seem happy, there is no show to put on."

Rita caught on. "Oh, well, you never really know with men. To be honest, I went through a really difficult period with Dexter. He pulled away, had a lot o secrets. He even had me questioning if I could actually be with him or not."

"Well, did you ever figure out what he was hiding?" 

"He was suffering from an addiction to drugs," Rita had gone too far, but not intentionally.

Sylvia took a deep breath. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She truly loved her husband, it was a shame that she was in way over her head. 


	8. Discussing Disgusting

Miguel called Dexter a few days later asking to meet him. Ironically, it was at the bar they found a drunken Ramon at the other night. That night was also the night that Dexter was sucked off by a man for the first time, but he wasn't remembering that as much considering he was pretty sure that his lover would never be his lover again.

Dexter wasn't sure exactly what he would be walking into. For all he knew, he might walk in and end up causing a domestic disturbance for everyone to see. The last thing either of them needed to do was get arrested. 

"Dex, you actually showed up," Miguel said, sounding like he might have actually been surprised. 

Dexter sat down beside him. "There isn't a whole lot I won't do for you,"

"I'm glad, I thought that after our fight you probably wouldn't even want to speak to me again,"

"I didn't think you would ever call me again, that is for sure,"

Miguel intertwined his pinky finger with Dexter's. "I called you, though. I had to. I had to apologize. I should have let it go. If Ellen Wolf doesn't meet this code thing, then we can just move past her. I don't want anyone else to come between us, under any circumstances."

"That's good...wow...I...I think I might be at a loss for words," Dexter laughed. 

Miguel leaned in close. He bit his bottom lip and looked deep into Dexter's eyes. The look was pleasantly seductive. "I care too much about you,"

"You should be my best man. If we can't be an out couple, having you stand beside me would be the next best thing,"

"I'd be honored," 

They wanted to kiss. It wouldn't have been hard for anyone to read what was going on between them, but no one did. There were real feelings between them. A silly fight over a seemingly evil woman could not keep them apart.

Dexter took a swig of his beer. As he looked at Miguel's dark hair and wonderfully deep tanned skin he questioned his ability to pretend with Rita. However, he did realize that he was a good person for telling Miguel no. Being lovers or being friends meant doing the hard things, and he did them.

***

"I have one for you," Miguel said as he busted into Dexter's apartment.

The shock had Dexter breathing heavy, a bit confused because the only other person who should have known where he was had been his sister. Plus, what the heck could he have possibly wanted at three in the morning?

"I'm sorry, can you run that by me again?"

"I have found a perfect person for us to go after," Miguel explained, grabbing Dexter's laptop and typing something into the search bar. "Follow any sports, Dex?"

"No, not really," _Is this what it meant to be close to Miguel? No personal space? And what is with this whole 'us' thing again? Really?_

"Well, this guy is a real piece of work. He was a football player, probably could have gone pro, but now he is an enforcer. He has a habit of bludgeoning victims to pay off his own debts. Billy Fleeter. I want to kill this one." _What the hell?_

"You want to kill this one? Yourself?"

"Yes," He said with a brief nod.

"Oh...okay?"

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"Not really a problem, per se, but it is really weird for me."

"I want this connection with you, Dexter, this is right,"

_This is right? No, this is just odd. Normal couples don't do this._

"Great," Dexter said quietly.

Miguel kissed Dexter on the cheek. Dexter was pretty sure that he was in over his head, but what could he really do about it now?

***

Things were still completely on fire. Things were crazy at work, crazy at home, there was no escape. That is, except for when he was with Miguel. Miguel knew who he was, for the most part, and that made it to where even when he became the craziest part of his life, he was still not as bad as everything else. He made Dexter feel safe in his own skin.

If that was a good thing or not still had yet to be determined.

Dexter invited Miguel on a shopping trip. Before things moved any further, they needed to prepare. Miguel had never killed anyone before. There break in earlier that day into Fleeter's home proved he was as bad as Miguel had said and that meant another bad guy needed to go on the missing person's list. There needed to be careful precision in all of this, especially since it involved a rookie. 

"Can't I...you know?" Miguel made a hand gesture in the shape of a gun. He had much to learn.

"No, you can't just off him like that. It will leave behind too much evidence. Guns always leave evidence. You of all people should know that." Dexter threw two blades that could be used for gutting fish, they complimented the rather unnecessary life vests that were already in the cart. "It has to be controlled. You need to do something more at close range."

"Stabbing?"

"Yes, that is the idea. It is better that way." Dexter explained. 

"Interesting. See, I knew you were no ameteur. You are a seasoned veteran at bad guy slaying." Miguel replied in a hushed tone.

The two men turned down another aisle. Dexter grabbed ropes and hooks, making things look realistic while making sure they were gathering the right materials for the job. Miguel's kill kit.

"You are a seasoned veteran at giving head, you didn't tell me that before hand," It wasn't nearly at the same level, but Dexter realized that he needed to throw something back at him.

Miguel raised his eyebrows. "You didn't seem to mind,"

Dexter blushed. "Well...uh...no..."

"So, why did you bring it up?"

"I don't know. Can I ask you a personal question?" 

Miguel chewed on his fabulous bottom lip before answering. "You can ask me anything," 

"How in the world have you pulled off playing straight for so long? How does your wife not know that you are gay?"

"Whoa, those are some questions,"

"Are you going to answer them?" 

"Yes," MIguel cleared his throat. "This will answer both questions: I am just really good at wearing a mask."

_Well, I can't say that I don't know what that is like._

"Just so you know, you couldn't hide that fact from me if you tried," Dexter chuckled.

"That is because I take my mask off for you," 

"Let's hope it stays that way,"

***

Tonight was the night, for Miguel. After teaching him the basics it was time for trial run number one. It was time to stalk Billy Fleeter. They found his usual stomping grounds, a casino fit for a pro gambler. It was obvious, really.

Dexter was in his usual kill attire: khaki colored cargo pants, a brown henley, and black gloves in his pocket. He wasn't noticed easily, remembered even less at that. Miguel, on the other hand, stuck out like a sore thumb and he was dressed like a professional poker player with mirrored aviator sunglasses and everything. People would remember the giant Cuban in the white baseball cap.

Miguel's appearance made Dexter incredible nervous. There were at least fifty outcomes where this didn't end well.

They struck up a conversation with Fleeter. He was a straight up asshole. He had no remorse for his actions, including the murders. He was only looking out for number one. 

"Ey, Prado!" A man shouted in greeting as he passed by them.

_Shit! Why does he have to be so fucking recognizable?_

"Hey,"

"Do you know him?" Dexter asked.

"No, but I am on tv all the time and sometimes, even when I am wearing all of this ridiculousness, people see me,"

"I'm calling this off, we can't do this. You can't have blood on your hands."

"One guy says hi and we are going to call off my first kill? The room is already set up."

"No time like the present to back out,"

Miguel shook his head. He needed to see this through. "We finish this, no questions asked,"

***

They went forth with the plan. Dexter stabbed Billy Fleeter in the neck with the animal tranquilizer needle. Miguel helped drag him to the abandoned room that was affectionately referred to as the place where gamblers and old slot machines go to die. Justice was about to be served.

With Dexter's teacher/mentor guidance the process moved along rather quickly. He secured Fleeter to the table and gave him the usual schpeel on his terrible choices. Fleeter deserved his suffering. 

At first, Dexter was going to deliver the final blow, but he offered it to his Cuban lover. He wasn't honestly expecting Miguel to actually take the blade in his hands. The killing part was the most emotional and usually the hardest, yet he wanted to have his moment. This was his kill. He found Billy and therefore he would finish Billy. 

Miguel stood over the worthless man. He looked right into his eyes, absorbing reality. Then he drove it into his heart, ending him once and for all. 

"Oh," Miguel pulled the knife out and admired the blood covered blade.

_He is going to flee and run, never look back or pretend it never happened._

"You alright?" Dexter asked, more than a little worried.

"I am fine,"

"Are you going to move?"

"Yes," 

"Miguel, you are scaring me,"

"That felt so much better than I thought it was going to, I enjoyed it,"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Perhaps, we should move on to our next step and get rid of this body before we get caught instead of chit-chatting?"

Dexter agreed. Miguel was thinking more logically than he had been. The only problem now, was that Dexter was now responsible for anything that Miguel killed. Hopefully, he could get a handle on all of that. 

***

Miguel and Dexter returned from the late night boat ride. They sat in the back of the Navigator, sipping tequila and starring at the sky. There was no better time to look up at the beautiful Miami moon. 

"I find you to be the most complicated part of my life," Dexter told Miguel, breaking the almost wonderful silence.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Depends on how you look at it, I guess. At least, for me, I mean it to be that you are complicated because you make me have feelings. It is weird for me." Dexter gave his best attempt at an explanation, he wasn't even sure if he was making sense anymore. 

Miguel laid back and sighed. "I think I get it. I feel pretty similarly." 

"If that was the case then you wouldn't want me to marry Rita,"

"How do you know that is not the case?" Miguel asked.

"Because you encouraged it,"

"Only to keep up appearances. It isn't what I want. If it was practical, I would stand on the rooftop of the tallest building in Miami and I would shout to the city how much I love you. It just isn't."

 _Did I just hear that right?_  "Come again?"

"What part do you want me to say again?"

Dexter pulled Miguel up so that they were at eye level. He needed to see if it was true. He took Miguel's wrist and watched his body language. "The part about love,"

"I love you, known it for a while now. The two of us make sense. If there was a reasonable way for us to be together in public as a true couple, I would do it in a heart beat."

Dexter really hung onto Miguel's words. He loved the way his voice sounded when that phrase left his lips. Come to think of it, he loved his lips as well. He was in love, to the best of his knowledge, with Miguel Prado.

"I love you, too," Dexter blurted out. 

Miguel grabbed Dexter by the back of his head and pulled him into a long, slow kiss. "I know,"

"Maybe we should find a reasonable way to be together?" Dexter suggested.

"I don't know about that, but I would really like to find myself in your bed in the morning,"

They shared another kiss. This one was deeper, more filled with lust. This one had Miguel sliding his hand farther and farther up Dexter's thigh. 

Dexter nodded. He wanted it too.


	9. Finally, The Itch

"Gosh, that took forever," Miguel complained as the door to Dexter's apartment swung open. Dexter ignored him.

Once the door was shut, Miguel pinned Dexter up against it. He used his long, flexible frame to keep him in place. Their lips collided in fierce passion. They were going to make love and every one of their senses realized it before they did.

Dexter pushed back. He lead a lust filled Miguel to his bedroom, ready to do whatever it took to keep control. Miguel had already taken enough of it. 

He shoved the tall man down. The look of surprise on his face echoed what Dexter was feeling on the inside. This was mostly due to the fact that he was feeling something real on the inside. He crawled on top and began to yank Miguel's shirt out of his pants. It wasn't soon after that, that he was working on Miguel's belt and his zipper.

A swift, well planned movement allowed Dexter to rid Miguel of the rest of his clothes. Miguel leaned upwards, pulling his lover's clothes off while catching him in wild, lusty kisses. Dexter grabbed Miguel's luscious black hair. The moan from him only excited Dexter more. Being naked together, with this particular type of intent was beyond amazing.

"Do you have?" Miguel didn't need to finish the question. Dexter knew what he was going to say.

"Yes," Dexter leaned forward and opened the drawer, selecting a small bottle. 

Miguel resisted the urge to bite his bottom lip. He took the bottle and squeezed a small amount into his hand, making sure his fingers were coated. He cupped Dexter's round, firm ass with one hand and slowly slid his index finger inside Dexter's tight opening. 

"Ah," Dexter gasped. His pupils were blown and his lower body was on fire, but he loved it.

Miguel continued to work at stretching Dexter further. He pushed his index finger in deeper, purposefully searching for the most sensitive spot. Once he was loosened as much as he could be with just one finger, MIguel added another. He used a constant rhythm to open him enough for what they had both been craving.

"More," Dexter murmured as he entered his headspace. 

"More?"

"Yes, harder,"

A third and final finger was pushed in. Dexter cried out. The head and pain was new, strange, but not at all unwelcome. It didn't take many jabs at his prostate to bring his cock completely to life.

Miguel grabbed his own cock, slicking it with the lubricant. He pushed Dexter flat onto his back and spread his legs apart. The tip of his manhood was dripping with precum as he looked down at what was his for the taking. 

He rubbed the head of his dick against Dexter's tightness. Dexter bunched his hands in the sheets, trying to prepare himself. They both took a deep breath, it was now or never.

Miguel pushed in all of the way. Dexter wrapped his legs around Miguel's waist and gave him a squeeze.

"Whoa," Miguel sighed.

"What?" Dexter nipped at his lover's jaw. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you just feel really fucking good," He whispered in response.

Dexter smiled.

Miguel pulled out. He thrusted back in with more force than before. He continued to thrust in and pull out, each time going faster and harder until it felt right and they were both enjoying it. Dexter squeezed his legs tighter around Miguel's waist, stealing kisses at every chance he got.

Dexter felt like the whole room was spinning. With each thrust Miguel gave, he found himself reaching for something to latch on to.

Miguel reached down to grab Dexter's cock, stroking him until he was close to completion. He wanted them to cum together.

Dexter moved his legs up higher around Miguel. His nails were clawing at his back, picking up enough DNA evidence for a conviction underneath them. They were both breathing heavy, beginning to feel the all too familiar tingling heat at their center most cores. 

Miguel pounded into Dexter, deeper, harder. He hit just the right spot in combination with what his hand was doing to Dexter and it all sent him spiraling out of control. 

Dexter was mere seconds from coming unhinged. His back arched. His arms reached up and he latched around Miguel's neck, pulling him close so their foreheads were touching. His shaking legs grew weak as he moaned through his mind blowing release. Once his fuzzy vision returned to normal his head crashed back onto his pillow and he stared absentmindedly at the ceiling. 

The sight of Dexter's vulnerable orgasm sent Miguel over the edge. A few erratic thrusts and he came just as hard, collapsing on top of Dexter. He used all of his remaining strength to aid his efforts to breath normally.

"Holy shit," Dexter muttered.

"I'm sorry," Miguel laughed, maneuvering himself into a more comfortable position. 

"Why are you sorry?" Dexter asked, lifting his head up to see Miguel's facial expression better.

"It appears that I have split you open, you haven't even moved your legs,"

Dexter hadn't realized. He tried to move his legs, just a little, but it was no use. He was still too weak. He had been crippled by a cock. "I can't, even when I try,"

"That's okay, you don't need them to sleep," Miguel kissed Dexter's forehead and rolled over to got to sleep. 

Then his phone rang. It was Sylvia.

"Are you going to answer her?" Dexter asked, knowing exactly who it was by the look on Miguel's face.

"No, but I am pretty sure I need to go home tonight, which I don't want to do."

"And here I thought we might have time to do that again,"

"Ha, you probably should rest. Do you want me to drop you off at Rita's or are you going to drive there yourself later?"

"I'll drive myself,"

***

Rita awoke to find her fiance sleeping on her couch. He was wearing a shirt that didn't even remotely look like something he would own. For one thing, it was just too god damn expensive a label. She thought about waking the smiling sleeper, but was distracted by the knocking on the door. Not so coincidentally, that same distraction woke Dexter up anyways.

Rita opened the door. A distraught Sylvia Prado stood on the porch. She invited her inside. Then Syl started crying. 

"What's wrong?" Rita asked her.

"Miguel didn't come home last night until God knows when and he left early this morning. I don't know what is going on with him anymore. He is so distant. I guess I was kind of hoping he was with Dexter, since that is where he always claims to be." Syl explained.

_Oh yes, makes perfect sense. Your wonderfully attractive husband stops a few usual habits and you freak out. How the hell haven't you realized that he is gay?_

Dexter became painfully aware that he was wearing Miguel's shirt. It had been an accident, Miguel had left plenty of clothes in his apartment way before they had sex. He just hoped he could come up with a believable response if the question was asked.

"Dexter was out with Miguel last night, weren't you?" Rita asked a very dazed Dexter.

"I was. We were at the bar until midnight, at least."  _Not true, but a good cover._ _  
_

"He got home much later than that," Syl sobbed. "Ohmygosh! He's cheating on me." _I'm so sorry that that's true, more so that it is with me._

"He loves you, I am sure it isn't that," Rita assured her friend in her best 'there-there' tone of voice that Dexter had always found so calming.

"Dexter, why are you wearing my husband's shirt?"

Sylvia noticed and left the clever serial killer gasping for air and a decent sentence structure. "Spilled something on mine and forgot to give this one back to him. It was one of his spares, anyhow."

She didn't respond. She just looked at him like she was trying to tell if he was lying or not. Prior conversations with Rita left her with the knowledge that Dexter was good at keeping things locked up in the vault in his head, each secret a part of some strange filing system. 

"Would you like some coffee or tea, or something, Syl?" Rita asked, trying to break the silence.

She wanted nothing, but that didn't mean that Dexter couldn't make a run for it. 

***

"Your wife thinks that you are having an affair, need to be more careful unless you plan on being outed," Dexter said in between sips of his white chocolate mocha.

"In all the years that she has known me, not once has she picked up on the fact that I am hiding something pretty important from her, and now she thinks I am cheating. She probably doesn't have the faintest idea, actually, just a shot in the dark."

"Probably didn't help your case that I was wearing your shirt this morning when she showed up,"

"Oh," Miguel took the cup away from Dexter and drank from it. "Gross, how many shots of espresso are in this thing?"

"Four, on top of the one that was already included in it," Dexter laughed, taking it back.

"Geez, you are going to need sleeping pills to come down from that high. Damn. Anyways, did Syl say anything about the shirt?"

"Yeah,"

"Your response was?" 

"I spilled something on my shirt and borrowed your spare,"

"Great, now she will ask me why I keep a spare shirt with me,"

"One thing is certain, we need to come up with something fast because eventually they will catch on," 

"There has got to be an easier way to deal with this," Miguel picked up his own coffee, which was black, and drank that to wash the white mocha taste from his mouth. 

"Unfortunately, I don't think that there are many ways around this. Believe me, I am a killer. I've seen some really stupid ways of solving problems." 

Miguel muffled a laugh at the man who he pretty much considered his boyfriend. "When people do find out about us, it is going to be so obvious that you are the girl in the relationship."

"Never been accused of that before,"

"Go to work, you are going to be late,"

"Shush,"

***

The curiosity that typically killed cats struck Dexter in the middle of his shit. He knew his lover pretty well, to the best of his knowledge anyways, but he was dying to know what the ex-girlfriend had to say. A major part of him figured he would regret his actions afterwards, but Miguel had managed to convince practically everyone that he was straight and he wanted to know how.

He walked into Lieutenant LaGuerta's office. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it. Maria stared at him blankly. This was weird behavior, even for Dexter who was for all intent and purpose incredibly weird from the get go. 

"Dexter? Do you need something?" Maria asked.

"Um, yes, actually. I was wondering if you would be willing to answer a few questions about Miguel Prado. I know that you two were close..."

She cut him off. "Does this relate to a case?"

"No, it is really more of a personal inquiry. The two of us have become friends and I wanted the inside scoop on him." Dexter said smiling. The smile was fake, but he really did want to know the truth. He wanted to know if there were any other secrets.

Her facial expression changed. She was either worried or confused. "What do you want to know, exactly?"

Dexter sat down. "I really have no specifics, just curious. I'm wondering if you may have the information that Sylvia didn't."

"Are you implying something?"

"Only that his wife doesn't know him like I do, or at least, it seems that way,"

Her eyes enlarged. "And why would that be?"

"I don't know, it is just what I want to find out,"

"Someone once told me that Miguel was a flor extravagante, but at the time I wasn't sure what they were getting at. I just thought he was a good dresser, a man very into his appearance and the appearance of others." Maria rattled off.

"Are you implying something?" Dexter asked, imitating the tone LaGuerta used when she asked the question earlier in the conversation. 

"Well, you came in her asking one of Miguel's ex-lovers for information on him, you claimed that Sylvia knows nothing about him, and you also fancy yourself to be a little bit of an expert. So, you tell me? Is something going on?"

Dexter's face flushed.  _How can she see through me like that? Just like Miguel. Is it super cop or Cubano magic? Fuck._ "Miguel and I are friends,"

"Miguel can be quite the ass, you better watch yourself,"

"He is definitely not. He is a bit misunderstood. He wears a mask, hiding his true self from the rest of the city..." It was too late. He fell into the trap before he even had the chance to grasp that it was a trap.  _Fuck. Me. Sideways._

"Wow, walked right into that one, didn't you? How long have you been fucking Miguel?"

Dexter looked out at the department where everyone appeared to be hard at work on the skinner case. The field day they would be having if they could hear his conversation with Maria probably could have occupied three days of their time. There was absolutely no reason she should have came to that conclusion so easily. Unless, he was wearing it on his face the way he thought Miguel did.

"I'm not fucking Miguel Prado," He took a deep breath. He was about to come out for the first time and it was to his boss. "I am in love with Miguel Prado. We have been seeing each other for a few weeks now. I certainly wouldn't trade him for anything in the world, even if he is a hot head."

"How on earth did you two get together? What about Rita? Aren't you two engaged? I swore your sister said something along those lines.."

He smacked his forehead. He wished he had a rewind button or that this whole thing had been a dream. It unfortunately was not.

"Alright, we got together because of the case with his little brother and a mutual attraction. I don't know what I am going to do about Rita, and yes, we are engaged. I am still trying to sort all of this out. You are actually the only one that knows. I hope you can keep a secret."

LaGuerta placed her hands on either side of his face. "I know what it is like to be in love with someone and not be able to be public about it. I really do. I will even help you if you need it. Coming out is supposed to be really hard to do, but I hear that it gets easier. Just please do not continue to string anyone along, it isn't fair. They will just be more hurt in the end." 

He nodded. This was bad, but not nearly as bad as it could have been. 

_Lt. Maria LaGuerta, supercop, and voice of reason?_


	10. Retractable, However, Not Debatable

Miguel could barely concentrate on his work. He kept coming up with crazy things for him and Dexter to do together. Scenario after scenario, but none seemed to actually pan out. There was no logical route. So he decided on one that was a little less than logical. It started with him buying his angry wife some very beautiful flowers.

He walked into the open house where she was supposed to be. He figured he might as well be the husband she deserved for a little while. The only problem was that RIta was the one running the show, not Syl. 

"Where is she?" Miguel asked the pretty blonde. 

"She wasn't feeling well, asked me to step in," She paused. "I think it may have something to do with the way you have been towards her lately. She is feeling neglected, Miguel. Perhaps, you can take a page out of Dexter's book. He treats me right."

Miguel stopped himself from telling her everything. He wasn't that stupid. He just wanted to brag. "I don't know what to do. Everything has been so crazy. I have needed space since what happened with Oscar and now...dealing with Ramon..."

"You need to pay attention to your partner as well,"

"I pay plenty of attention to hi...er," He desperately hoped she didn't catch his slip up. 

"Well, you need to pay a little more, it wouldn't hurt,"

***

Ellen Wolf went missing. Dexter instantly thought it was Miguel. Miguel had thought it was Dexter. Neither of them knew how to address the situation while keeping their relationship in tact. It was a task that required an interesting amount of care.

"Hey, Miggy," Dexter muttered. He was standing with his back to Miguel, but he knew who was talking to him.

"What is it Dex?" Miguel muttered back.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course. To the car. The car is more private."

They got into Miguel's Navigator and looked at each other in silence. The awkward conversation topic was hardly getting off of the ground.

"Did you kill Ellen Wolf?" They both asked at the same time.

Once they realized that they had both asked it there was a sweet roll of laughter between them.

"If you didn't do it, I didn't do it, who the hell actually did it?" Dexter asked, truly pondering the situation. 

"Fantastic question. I would have loved to take credit, I hated that cunt, but I honestly have no clue who did this to her."

"Fuck. Have you...does anyone know how much you hate her? Ramon? I don't know...gosh...Syl?"

Miguel raised an eyebrow. "Like Syl is capable of this,"

"Do you have any other ideas?" 

"No,"

"Then we start with Ramon?"

"Ugh, what choice do we actually have? The Prado Fuck-Ups, at it again." 

"I take it you have no interest in removing Ellen's killer from the equation?"

"You want to kill my brother, that is your issue, but I don't want to know about it,"

Dexter pursed his lips. "That is the same as telling me to not kill your brother,"  _Even though I actually did kill Oscar._

"There was something else I wanted to talk to you about," Miguel wanted to change the subject and did so very obviously. "Since I can't congratulate anyone on the murder of Ellen Wolf yet, perhaps, now is the time to discuss this."

"Okay?"

Miguel took one of Dexter's hands and gave it a tight squeeze. "How do you feel about leaving Miami? Going someplace like Michigan?"

Dexter squinted. "Rita is from Michigan, I guess Michigan is okay. Cold. Lots of water. Why?"

"I have been giving it a lot of thought and if I were to remain in the states, Michigan would be a good choice since no one knows me there and it isn't' too hard to find somewhere secluded to live." Miguel explained.

"If you remain in the states? I'm not following."

"I am looking at the possibility of starting over. I can't be with you in Miami, but maybe we can be together somewhere else. Internationally, the best place for us to go would be London, but I could settle for Michigan."

Dexter thought his ears weren't working properly. Miguel, who was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him, wanted a real life with him. Not to mention, he came up with a solution before Dex had. It was unreal. 

"What about...literally everything?" Dexter asked.

"We could come right out and tell Sylvia and Rita, which would ultimately lead to much hostility, or we could plan a tragic, though faked, Shakespearean end to our lives in this city. In fact, I was thinking of it happening along the lines of my death being staged, you getting married to Rita so she will be set financially, and then tragedy striking again." 

"Miguel, that is cruel and unusual no matter how you spin it,"

"I want to be with you, Dexter. I love you. I will do just about anything for us to be together."

"Erm...is it wrong that I would rather be honest with them then flee the state?"

"Um, what if I can convince you otherwise?"

"Find Ellen Wolf's murderer and I will definitely think about it." Dexter kissed Miguel's cheek.  _I really am the girl. Great._ "By the way, LaGuerta may or may not know about us."

"Will do...wait? What?" The shock of being outed, even to just one person that he was close to, was a strange sensation.

"LaGuerta knows we are together, said she would help us if we needed it," Dexter mumbled. "Gotta go, bye,"

"Wait, Dex, Wait!" Miguel shouted, but Dexter was already well on his way.

***

 _Fuck. Me. Sideways. Again._ Angel sent everyone not working on the skinner case to the cemetery. Kids found a woman's body and Dexter had a pretty good idea of who it was. Miguel had heard the news as well. He beat homicide to the scene.

That fact alone was a little concerning to Dexter. It was really bothering him.

"Her body was dumped in a grave...like what I told you I did with Freebo," Dexter began, feeling like he was on the verge of making an accusation. 

"Which you didn't," Miguel pointed out.

"You knew?"

"You are a professional. You are good at what you do. Contrary to your beliefs, I can tell when you are lying. It is a perk of being madly in love with you."

"Okay, I will give you that one, question is, who did you tell?"

"...the only person who could have overheard was Sylvia, but she wouldn't...she couldn't..."

"She could have mentioned something to your lovely brother, which means he knows more than we thought, which also means we need to cover our asses and our relationship or it isn't going to be so secret anymore..."

"I know, I know, just please don't kill my brother," Miguel pleaded. 

"This is so fucked up. By the time this is said and done we will need Michigan." Dexter grumbled and went back to work, Masuka wasn't going to see everything like he would and if there was any evidence, he wanted to steer homicide away from Ramon, for Miguel. 

***

"I have cakes for you to taste," Rita smiled with a tray in her hands the second that Dexter walked through the door.

_There is just way too much going on for this._

"There is too many, I had a big lunch,"

"I only like two flavors anyways, just try bites of those," Rita told him.

"What are they?"

"Mocha and french vanilla,"

"Are we picking a wedding cake or ordering coffee?" Dexter laughed, grabbing a fork. 

Rita giggled. She was way too sweet to be with Dexter. It was a damn shame he couldn't have been the man she deserved. It was even worse that it took a married man to get him to experience any feelings. 

"Miguel came by the open house today. He wanted to talk to Syl, but she wasn't there. He seemed out of sorts."

"That's odd. He was totally fine earlier."

"Keep an eye on him. I think she would appreciate it. She thinks that you are closer to him that she is these days." 

_If only she really knew just how close I was to him._

"Okay, I guess I can do that. By the way, the french vanilla is way better."


	11. Taking Time To Teach Things That Are Tangible

"Do the words: 'in over our heads' mean anything to you?" Dexter asked Miguel who was way too busy basking in the afterglow of their latest sexual rendezvous. 

"I have it all worked out, love, just follow my lead," Miguel leaned over and kissed Dexter's shoulder, rubbing his left hand along his chest.

"Yeah, I know, that is what you keep saying. We have gone over it thirty times or so. Your brother is going to jail and I am going to spend my days cleaning up the streets of Cheboygan."

"It is beautiful up there. The place I have lined up for us is right outside of town, a wonderful three bedroom. After Ramon is incarcerated for his attempt at cleaning we will be found, well the cadavers will be, and thought to be victims of the skinner."

"LaGuerta will prove useful as she uses the pull she has to get records forged. Our families will mourn, but will be left with a feeling of closure when George King, the skinner, is actually caught. By the way, thanks for arranging that."

"It was easy, he thinks I am going to help him get free,"

"Amazing, and though I hate this plan with a passion I have decided that the hurt of loss for our families will be easier to deal with then the pain of being lied to for years."

Miguel leaned up on his elbow. The smile on his recently moist lips was killer. "One detail you forgot,"

"What would that be?"

He grabbed his pants off of the floor and dug a small box out of one of the pockets. "You forgot the part where I asked you to marry me?"

Dexter gasped. "You...you want to marry me?"

"I do, now all I need to know is if you want to marry me?"

"I do," Dexter replied. He didn't even have to think about it. He wanted nothing more than to be with Miguel. What he would have done to have met him before he met Rita. It was awful and perfect.

***

To keep up the appearances that neither of them particularly cared about at this point, Miguel and Dexter planned to go to dinner with Rita and Sylvia. To the best of their knowledge, the wedding was still going to happen as planned so Rita and her kids would be set. Dexter had already changed his will to reflect it. Miguel had taken care of loose ends as well. Things were moving along rather smoothly.

"How do you like the food?" Miguel asked Dexter and Rita. 

"It is incredible," Rita answered for both of them. 

"We should tell them. I can't keep it a surprise." Sylvia giggled.

"I guess we can tell them, especially since it was your idea to do this. You can take the credit."

"But you should tell them," Syl continued to remain bubbly.

"Tell us what?" Dexter asked. He kept glancing over at Miguel in hopes of an explanation that never came. He had hoped his new fiance would run those sorts of things by him. 

"Would you like for the chef that works at this restaurant to cater your wedding?" Miguel asked.

"We can't afford him," Rita muttered, honestly.

"You don't need to pay a dime. We have already paid for it. Think of it as a wedding present." Sylvia interrupted. 

"Oh my gosh! You really shouldn't have! Thank you, but you seriously shouldn't have! How will we ever repay you?" Rita asked excitedly.

Miguel wrapped an arm around his Dexter. "You won't have to. You are our friends."

_Okay, Miggy, charm your way into Rita's heart, it will make the tragedy all the more painful._

***

The drive back to Rita's was even more surprising then dinner. Dexter kept trying to understand what Miguel's angle with all of this was. Since the moment Dexter said yes to his proposal he had been more than a little full of himself. Overconfidence often caused problems.

OF course, all of this was going on while Rita was watching him. It was only a matter of time before she opened her mouth.

"Dex, you seem out of sorts tonight, are you okay?" She asked when they were in her driveway.

"What? Yeah, I am alright. Miguel just caught me off guard."

"Is it because you know he is cheating on Syl? Took me by surprise too. She thinks he has been spending so much time around the station because of his old flame, Maria LaGuerta. Is that true?" Rita asked, removing her hand from the door handle.

"Yes," Dexter hated this part. "It came as such a shock. I just don't know if I can look at him the same way again. It's crazy. You think you know someone."

"Is Miguel really having an affair with Maria?"

"I don't know for sure. He has been spending a lot of time at the station, but I guess I never really thought about the connection until tonight."

Rita shook her head. Oh, how badly he wanted to simply grab her by the shoulders, look her in the eyes, and tell her the truth.

They went inside and went straight to sleep. Dexter wanted it. Rita needed it. Neither cared to do much otherwise.

***

Dexter found a kind in their plan. Ramon was going to go fucking ballistic when he realized that his older brother was trying to make sure he got in trouble. Ramon had known about Miguel's hatred for Ellen Wolf, had somehow found out about Freebo from Sylvia, who only overheard a hypothetical version of the story in the first place, and now he was having a fair amount of suspicion towards Dexter's relationship with his brother. He was going to make a mess out of an already ridiculous hot mess. 

"They are going to break the case tomorrow. I put the piece of evidence I grabbed to keep them from finding out back where it belonged. I hid it to keep you crazy brother safe. Wishy washy. Make up your mind. Keep your mind made."

"C'mon, did you honestly think I planned on purposefully getting him caught?" Miguel asked in a whisper. "It never dawned on me that him being in jail was better than him being on your table and having the case solved was also better than it coming unraveled and making it harder for us to leave."

Dexter rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure that none of that even made sense. He was fully prepared to crawl into a hole and never be seen again. In a way, he already had all of that covered.

"Yes, let's go with that,"

Miguel kissed the top of Dexter's head. Vince Masuka saw the strange display of affection. Matters were only made worse by Miguel when he grabbed Dexter's chin and ran his thumb across his supple lips. Vince couldn't let it go any longer.

"Is there something freaky going on in here?" Vince asked, pushing open the lab door.

Miguel and Dexter froze. The beginning of the end had just entered.

"Ummm...why would you think something freaky was going on in here?" Miguel asked.

Masuka's eyes were glued on Miguel's. "I don't know, is there a good reason for me to have asked the question in the first place?"

Miguel shook his head. "Of course not,"

"There shouldn't be," Masuka told them. He backed out of the lab and shut the door. They both couldn't help, but think that Vince was freakishly awkward. 

***

 _Oh how I hate my life? Let me count the ways._ Dexter was staring out into space trying to understand exactly when it all went to hell. There was an alluring madness to the situation, but other than that it was really just stressful. There was a fine line between it being completely crazy and totally worth it. Sometimes it was difficult to tell which side of that line this whole thing was on.

MIguel was busy making arrangements with Maria. He left Dexter to find peace and quiet. He probably did need a calm before the storm with all things considered. He was taking a massive leap of faith here, trusting that it would all work out and trying to believe it was the right thing to do for everyone.

So, he was staring off into space, feeling like he should be doing something other than sitting on the couch with his legs tucked underneath him. He couldnt.

The Harry from his thoughts, the ever so wise father who had killed himself in the end, came to him. Dexter hoped it was with the gift of advice.

"Miguel learned the code, no problems. Miguel fell in love with me, no problems. Why do I feel like there is a problem?" Dexter asked him. 

"Because you would rather do this in an honest way. You want to tell Rita and Sylvia the truth."

"Of course I do,"

"Think about which one is going to hurt more people. Odds are, if you do come out and tell them, you are going to be wishing for that home in Michigan so you can escape the end result here."

Harry was right, at least in part, and Dexter knew how he was going to approach everything. He needed his Miguel. 


	12. This Is Where I Take Your Heart

Maria and Miguel sat on the couch in Maria's home, doing damage to a bottle of wine. The final details were being worked out for the fake demises of two very in love men. LaGuerta really had planned to help however she could. She believed in love, especially since she thought she knew where to find it. 

"I'm helping you, but only because I don't want to see you lose the wonderful thing that the two of you have together. I do not condone the way you are achieving your freedom. It is wrong. Ridiculously."

"If I could come up with another way, if I knew another way, I would have gone that way,"

"Somehow I highly doubt that, but that's okay because that is just who you are. Truth be told, you deserve him. I know that it has been a long time since you have actually been happy. That is all that I ever wanted for you, to be happy."

Miguel placed his hands on Maria's face, pulling her close and kissing her on the forehead. "Thank you, Maria,"

He got up to leave. It was only a few days before all of the pieces would fall into place. He would go home to his wife tonight though. It was for the best.

Maria walked him out. She gave his hand a squeeze before he pulled her into a friendly embrace. They would always care for each other.

"Just so you know, Miguel, Dexter is technically my friend as well...if you hurt him I will punish you in return."

"You won't ever have to do that. Dexter is the love of my life. He is my soul mate." Miguel was beaming. There was no hiding the way he felt about his auburn haired serial killer lover.

A small sedan pulled up in front of Maria's house. It was Sylvia. She had thought her husband was having an affair, which in reality he was, and now she was in front of the house of his ex-girlfriend. Him being on the front lawn certainly didn't make things look very good on his part.

"Syl? What are you doing here?" Miguel asked.

"I came here hoping that I wouldn't find you here!" She shouted.

"Who told you I was here?" Miguel asked, maintaining a semi-calm demeanor. 

"It doesn't matter! What maters is that you are a cheating asshole who ran back to the one and only Lieutenant Skank at the first sign of trouble!" Sylvia was hysterical, crying so much that Miguel was actually having a hard time understanding her. 

"Syl, don't. Think about this. Think about how that sounds."

"No! Fuck you, Miguel! And, as for your, Maria! I hope for your sake that you can tell when he is lying because he is damn good at it!" Sylvia screamed. She took off her wedding ring and threw it at her husband. "Don't come home tonight, you can pick your stuff up tomorrow when I am at work!"

Sylvia sped off without looking back. Suddenly, things were not running so smoothly. 

"Who the hell told her I was at your house?"

Maria shrugged. "No idea, interesting that Sylvia figured out that you were having an affair, though it is weird that she would think it was with me."

"Even you knew I liked men more than woman after we had been in a relationship for a while, she hasn't suspected me of it once."

"Do you need somewhere to stay tonight?" Maria asked.

"No, I am going to stay at Dexter's apartment. I could use a little bit of him tonight."

***

Dexter really was the girl. It was not just his choice to be the bottom, though he couldn't actually recall making that decision verbally or mentally, but also the way that he went about the whole relationship. It might have partially had something to do with the way Miguel treated him, but there was no example to base any of this off of.

When Miguel arrived at his apartment, Dexter snapped out of his ongoing daze. His future husband was technically home, where he belonged.

"Dex, does Rita think I am cheating on Sylvia with Maria?" He asked when he came though the door. 

"She might. She knows that when you are not with me, you are usually with LaGuerta. She came to her own conclusions after the shirt incident and I'm just thankful that she didn't think you were with me."

"Good, at least now I know why Syl showed up at Maria's accusing me of being with her. She kicked me out of my own house!" Miguel's tone finally matched how he was feeling on the inside.

Dexter wrapped his arms around his man. "It is for the best, I like you in my bed better,"

With one swooping motion, Miguel had Dexter up in his arms. He carried him into the bedroom. He wanted nothing more than to ravage the sexy analyst completely. 

"There is a problem with all of this," Miguel muttered, looking down at his prize.

"What's wrong?"

"You have way too much clothing on. You really should be naked." Miguel laughed. "We need to remedy the situation."

Dexter sat up. He grabbed Miguel and pulled him down on top of him. Their lips met in welcomed fire, tongues tangling in their lust. The two stripped down quickly, wanting more.

"You better fuck me until I can't speak," Dexter whispered, biting on Miguel's bottom lip, tugging slightly in between kisses.

Miguel grabbed Dexter's legs and flipped him on to his stomach. "I will do you one better,"

***

The shower was running when Dexter woke up in the morning. He slowly moved to get up. He was a bit sore from the night before, but that wasn't going to stop him from being in Miguel's arms again.

He tiptoed into the bathroom. He pushed the curtain back slightly, admiring the view of wet, dark skin. He chewed on his lip to keep himself quiet. His cock twitched. That was when he decided that watching was not going to be enough.

He stepped under the water and wrapped his arms around Miguel, tracing kisses along his arms. Miguel spun around in his arms, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Well, well, good morning to you, my sexy sociopath," Miguel said smiling.

"Good morning,"

"How did you sleep?"

"Considering how exhausted I was last night, I slept fantastic,"

Miguel took Dexter into a deep kiss. His talented tongue hit all of the right places in the cavern of Dex's mouth.

Dexter sighed into MIguel's mouth. His arousal stood at full attention, touching Miguel's leg ever so slightly.

"Mmm...it is too bad that I am going to be late for work if I don't get out now,"

Dexter groaned. "No fair,"

Miguel kissed him again. "At least you will have something to think about while you finish your shower,"

The Cuban stepped out of the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. He went into the kitchen in hopes of finding something quick to eat. For a moment, he contemplated calling in sick, but that wasn't exactly a good idea. Syl was friends with some of his co-workers.

He grabbed one of the tiramisu flavored muffins. At least he would have somewhat of the taste of coffee since he didn't have time to stop for any on his way in.

He checked the fridge. He didn't often eat with Dexter. It was interesting to see what a self-proclaimed sociopath and serial killer kept to drink. Orange juice, almond milk, and beer. It looked like the start of a breakfast for champions. 

"Don't you answer your phone?" Asked a female voice that obviously had a key as she opened the door. Debra.

Miguel startled. He knocked his head on the side of the fridge door as he spun to face her. The terrified and confused look on her face said it all.

"Morning, Deb," He mumbled, rubbing his head.

"What are you doing here, Prado? And, why are you in a towel?"

There were a few terrible and truthful things he could have said in response to her question, but he held back out of courtesy. The ideas that were probably running through her mind at that moment were most likely enough to make anyone's head spin. It was hard to tell which way was the best to approach it. Since there was no way to determine how long her brother would be in the shower, there was no way around it. 

"I got in a fight with my wife last night, so I stayed here,"

She shook her head. "Do you always walk around in just a towel when you stay over at someone's house?"

"No, but I am running late for work so I came in here to grab a bite,"

It was easy to tell that Debra was still not totally convinced by what she was hearing. She placed her hands on her hips, doing her best impression of someone who meant business. "Okay, then where is my brother?"

"In the shower, he got in after I did,"

"Something is weird here, doesn't quite all add up," She paused, trying to calculate what would come next. "I get that you are his best man and all, but this is just odd."

"Babe, should we meet with Maria for lunch today?" The brother in question walked into the kitchen, towel drying his hair as he spoke.

Miguel and Debra suddenly had very similar expressions on their faces. Once Dexter realized what he had done, his expression was quite the same.

"Oh. My. God." Deb said, completely unsure of herself or what she was seeing. "Oh. My. God."

"Deb...I can explain...maybe..."

"Pretty sure that I don't need an explanation. You are fucking each other. That is why his wife is fighting with him and why Rita asked me why you were being so weird. I can't believe it. If I wouldn't have seen this with my own two eyes I definitely wouldn't have believed it. Fucking crazy. Though, in all honestly big bro, it isn't far fetched to see you with a man."

"You are okay with it?" Miguel asked.

"Fuck no. You guys are cheating on women who love and care about you. It is messed up as all hell. How could you do this to them!?" Debra shouted. 

"It isn't like we planned this, Deb. We fell in love. I am actually in love with him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him." Dexter explained. 

"So, you were just going to marry poor Rita and keep seeing Miguel on the side? Eventually you would get caught. Then what?"

"It is not like that,"

"Then please enlighten me on how you planned to deal with it?" 

"I was going to marry Rita so that she would get all of my money when Miguel and I faked our deaths. The money, some that you would also get, would make sure that everyone was set. Then we could be together."

"Was I going to be in on this at all?"

"No,"

No! You were going to let me believe my own brother was dead! That I was all alone! No!" Her face was turning red with fury. "That is why you were meeting with LaGuerta, isn't it? She has connections with the coroner. You were covering all the bases."

"Yes, you are right,"

"You know I can't lie to Rita, right?"

"Deb, I don't want to hurt her. That is why I haven't broken things off. This way she won't think so bad of me and I can still have the life I want."

"It is so hard to resist the urge to hit you right now,"

MIguel took Dexter's hand. "Debra, I know that what we are doing is not exactly the nice way around things, but I really do love your brother more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. I can't imagine a world without him in it."

"What about your wife?"

"I never loved her, well, I was never IN love with her. I'm gay."

Debra's jaw dropped, but she didn't respond. It was all too hard to process. Her eyes became a little teary as it slowly began to sink in. All she ever wanted was for her brother to be happy and now he was, unfortunately it wasn't the way anyone would have preferred.

Finally, she pulled her brother into a loving embrace. He was right, it was better this way.

***

"I made the call," Miguel said.

Dexter grabbed the last of Miguel's bags out of the Navigator. They were going to spend the last few nights in MIami in Dexter's apartment.

"That's good,"

"I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

 


	13. Make Me Disappear

_This is how it all ends. I knew that my secret life was going to catch up with me, I just didn't think that it was going to be so soon._ Dexter couldn't help thinking that he was not going to see the light of day. Someone had attacked him and thrown him into the trunk of a car. Unfortunately, the list of people who wanted him dead was not exactly a short one.

 _I should just let them kill me, save all the trouble._ The car stopped. The fight or flight instincts were kicking in. The second that the trunk opened Dexter barreled out like a madman. He punched his captor right in the face.

"Ow...seriously?! Geez...Dexter," It was Masuka.

Dexter climbed out of the car the rest of the way. It wasn't just Vince. Angel, Quinn, and most of Miami Metro was in attendance. He really felt bad for not having a clue about what was going on. They were only bringing him to his bachelor party.

"Check it out, Dexter is trying out for a role in Rocky!" Quinn laughed. 

The blood spatter analyst took in the entirety of his surroundings. Vince knew how to plan a party. It was on a boat of all places. Pirate Wench Strippers were included.

"Wow, oh, wow...I'm sorry about the eye Vince, but I thought I was being abducted by people I didn't know." Dexter laughed nervously, running his hand through his hair.

Masuka just smiled. "It is okay. A few shots from now and I will probably forget about it."

Feeling incredibly embarrassed, Dexter followed the homicide crew inside. Before he turned his head to look out at the water, a vehicle caught his eye. Miguel, his Cuban lover, had finally arrived. Having him there would make it all better.

"Dexter, can I have a moment?" Miguel asked as he approached the small group.

Masuka glared at them both. He was still suspicious of what he saw in the lab the other day.

"Yes, of course,"

Dexter and Miguel walked to a spot on the boat that wasn't too crowded. They were having a hard time not touching. It was only a matter of time before they would actually be allowed to do it in public.

"They have issued the warrant for Ramon's arrest," Miguel began.

"You don't seem too thrilled by the prospect,"

"He is my brother, I am never going to be thrilled by this, especially since I am at fault. Ramon always thought that he was supposed to clean up my messes, this time he went too far."

Dexter rubbed Miguel's arm. "Baby, it will be alright. Soon enough we will be in our own home and we can try to put all of this behind us."

Miguel smiled. "I will take your word for it. I trust you."

The two joined the party. Everyone was enjoying the plethora of women, food, and booze. It was a very human celebration. It was a shame that it had been for the wrong wedding.

Several party goers gave toasts to Dexter. They wanted his nuptials with Rita to be long and happy. Part of everyone's desire for happiness was brought on by the alcohol, but it was the thought that counted.

Miguel's speech was the one that Dexter had been waiting for. He was strangely excited in the worst way.

"Tonight, we celebrate Dexter's final hours as a bachelor. Dexter is an amazing person. He is a great friend and I know that he will be a loyal husband. I couldn't be happier for him. He is taking a big step forward in his life. I am just glad that he was willing to let me be a part of the whole thing. To friendship and love."

Dexter and Miguel held each other in a tight embrace. Vince looked on. The two tried to make it where they appeared only friendly, but it was too late for that. 

***

Dexter was amazed that he had actually made it to work. He was definitely suffering from one of the worst hangovers he had endured in a long time. It was only made worse by Rita's arrival at Metro Homicide with bagels. 

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked with her wonderfully bright smile.

"I feel like shit," Dexter sighed.

"Then by all means, eat these," She presented the bag to her future husband who accepted it gladly.

"How are Astor and Cody?"

"Good. It has only been two days since you seen them last. Are you flaking out on me right before the wedding?"

"Not at all,"

"Then I can give you what I initially came down here for," She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her purse. "This is an hour by hour breakdown of what will go on on the day that we get married."

Dexter gave the play-by-play a once over before realizing that Rita was indeed crazy. "I will follow it to a T. No worries."

While homicide was working away, trying desperately to solve the skinner case that only seemed to be getting worse, Dexter was plotting his escape. This was the last thing he ever thought he would be doing. He was a monster who had fallen in love with a different kind of monster. Surreal.

The police came storming in with Ramon. He was shouting curses and spitting words of fire the whole way. Miguel was trailing behind them, a horridly blank expression on his face. 

Miguel came over to Dexter's lab. "Rita, how are you?"

"Wonderful, you?" She had spite in her tone.

"I am as good as I can be, all things considered. I just lost one brother, now the other is being brought in on murder charges." Miguel told her.

"I'm sorry. At least you have people to talk to." Rita gestured to Dexter. "And, I was just leaving. I will see you both later."

Once Rita was out of the room Miguel got right down to business. "You know why I am actually here, Dex. It was just a coincidence that they brought him in at the same time. Join me on the roof? More private." 

Dexter nodded. He followed Miguel to the top of Metro.  _I'd honestly follow your crazy ass anywhere._

The flat rooftop of the building had two chairs set up on it. Clearly, they were not the only ones that thought it was a good place to talk. It made Dexter smile, he thought it made him a little bit more human. 

"So, Miguel, what brings us to the rooftop of the police station?" Dexter asked overdramatically. 

"Cute, Dex, very cute," Miguel giggled as he pulled Dexter's body flush against his. "I brought your papers, all of the identification you will need when we get to Michigan."

Dexter looked at his new driver's license. "Hmm..interesting...Hal Grayson, what did you call yourself?"

"Richard Jordan,"

Dexter pushed Miguel away. "Are you serious? Where were you when you came up with these names? A comic book store? They sound like legitimate aliases."

"Says the man who gets M-99 under the name Patrick Bateman,"

"...Oh..." Dexter raised one eyebrow before planting a kiss on the lower side of Miguel's jawline. "...so you had to go there? Hm?"

"I did, it is my job to go there,"

"I found the key, by the way,"

"To the house in Cheboygan? I planted it as inspiration, something to look forward to,"

"Still think our names are going to sound too made up for people to believe them. Might as well just went as ourselves. Or been Hal Jordan and RIchard Grayson."

"People are remarkably stupider than they think they are. We have nothing to worry about." Miguel assured his fiance.

"I hope that you are right about that," Dexter caught Miguel in a lip-lock. Only a few more days.

***

Miguel was first. They arranged a body that looked just enough like him to be dumped in the park. The body would be wearing his clothes, have his blood on him, and be just damaged enough for friends and family to not question the results of the coroner. The DNA and dental records would match, per LaGuerta making sure of that.

All of the planning finally paid off. In the middle of the night a team of three humanoids dressed in all black drove a rented black van to the dumpsite. After a few unbelievably accurate post mortem cuts the body was placed. If they were lucky Dexter would be called to the crime scene and would be able to run interference. The arms were moved into a funeral-esque position, a weird final detail from a demented Miguel.

The two male figures jumped into the back van. The female driver sped off, doing her best to not leave any tire tracks. In a way it didn't matter, the van had been rented out to a non existing Sam Witwicky.

She dropped the two leading men off at an apartment complex. They walked inside together, holding hands, about to enjoy a night in each other's arms. 

"Are you sure that you want to be with me? I kill people and examine blood spatter for a living." Dexter said out of the blue. 

Miguel rested his head against Dexter's shoulder. "There is nothing in this entire world that I would rather be doing than sitting right here with you. I love you, Dexter Morgan. I want to be with you, always."

"Ya know, I have never had a connection as deep as our with anyone else. Hell, my biological family was just as messed up as my adopted family. I ended up killing my own brother..." Dexter stopped. There was a confession he needed to make, especially if he was going to move away with his favorite Prado. "I am the one who killed your brother."

Miguel lifted his head up and looked in Dexter's green-hazel eyes. "If I was smarter, I would play that off as a joke, but I can't,"

"I am really sorry, it was an accident,"

"I always kinda knew that you did it," Miguel whispered as he pressed his index finger against Dex's nose. "I have tried not to think about it though. I would rather believe it was Freebo who committed it."

"Really? That is good news." Dexter smiled. 

"Shouldn't be too long before you get a call from dispatch,"

"Here. We. Go."

 


	14. The Time Where All Stood Still

Dexter went to the crime scene the next morning. This was the first time a body he dumped was called in that he didn't actually kill. He still had to put on an act. He was supposed to be grieving the loss of his best friend. 

Miguel really owed him for this.

LaGuerta, their partner in crime, turned on the water works. She embraced Angel, searching for comfort that was partially for show. Everything was going according to plan.

Deb knew, of course. She made sure Dexter was aware, too. Four people were now a part of the operation, despite the best efforts of the two it focused on.

The coroner identified the motive as that of the Skinner. Now, a phone call needed to be made to Sylvia. The news that her husband was dead would be hard to handle no matter how angry she had been at him.

"Do you want to call Mrs. Prado since you were a friend of the deceased?" Quinn asked.

"I would rather not," Dexter wiped sweat off of his brow and looked down at the body. "Please, find someone else,"

***

At Rita's, Dexter found a card on the kitchen counter. It was from her mother who, thankfully, was not going to be attending the ceremony. Dexter would never be too keen on the idea of her being anywhere near him, let alone his unborn child.

"What does she mean by 'third time's the charm'?" He asked Rita after reading over it quickly. 

"She is talking about the baby. The third baby is the charm." Rita laughed.

"Well, that doesn't really make any sense, Astor and Cody are both charms,"  _You're lying to me. I can tell. I am the king of lying._

"You know my mother, crazy as usual," 

 _Or I am the charm. Third marriage?_ "Right, right,"

Dexter sat down with his head in his hands. It was a shame he couldn't just call Miguel to talk about the madness that was unfolding.

"Are you thinking about Miguel?"

"Yes, actually,"

"I feel so bad for Syl. They were having a hard time together, but she is still so hurt. She needed closure. I can't believe she still wants to come to the rehearsal dinner and the wedding."

"Add all that to the fact that Ramon is being charged with the murder of Ellen Wolf,"

"It is terrible, so much, so fast,"

Dexter received a text from Miguel. It was the address to their new home in Michigan. Attached was a picture. He couldn't help, but smile at it. 

"What's that?" Rita asked.

"Text from Deb, my new best man, telling me that I am lucky to have you. She is right."

***

At work, it was still all about the skinner. Matters were only made worse with the belief that Miguel was another one of George King's victims. Deb, Maria, and Dexter had to continue on knowing the truth about Prado, for the sake of catching the torture specialist from Nicaragua. 

Dexter left Metro, hoping to sneak off to his apartment before the show. Miguel had been in there by himself packing his fiance's life together and that bothered Dexter. He should have been helping.

George King, the Skinner, was waiting for him. Much like the way Masuka had abducted Dexter for his bachelor party, George abducted him. The only difference was that they were not going anywhere fun. 

When Dexter came to he was strapped down to a table in an abandoned place. THe feeling was eerily familiar, though Dexter had never been the one on the table.  _I always forget the pocket knife. I'd be free if it wasn't in a suitcase at my apartment. Dammit._

King was watching him. He was waiting. He wanted something. Dexter knew that somehow this all tied back to George King wanting information on Freebo. The question was who told King that he had the info.

"Want to hear a secret?" Dexter asked. "I killed Freebo. That's right, he is dead. Been that way for a while now. Do you know what that makes you? A monster and a killer. All of those innocent people." 

"You're lying!" King shouted.

"Am I?"

"You are!" King's voice was even louder. He stormed off to get his tools, leaving Dexter unattended. 

Dexter dislocated his fingers to get out of his shackles. When King returned Dexter went up behind him and caught him in a rather impressive headlock. 

The police arrived at their location. In minutes the warehouse was swarming with pigs. Dexter dropped King over the ledge. The timing had been perfect, since Debra his him with her car.

"Oh fuck!" She shouted, jumping out of her car as fast as she can while unbeknownst to her Dexter was escaping out an upper story window.

"You took some of his skin off," The patrol officer said.

"Eh, serves him right,"

***

"Is Dexter here yet?" Rita asked Sylvia as they put the finishing touches on her hair. 

"No one has seen him yet, but he will be here," Syl assured her.

Dexter walked by, late and with a cast on his broken hand, but stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of his temporary bride-to-be-at-least-for-a-few-hours. She was stunning. 

"Wow, Rita," Dexter smiled. "You look amazing,"

Rita blushed, but her attention went directly to Dexter's cast. "Oh my god! What happened?" 

"I fell down the stairs, I was in a rush to get here and I just ended up making myself late. Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm glad you are here now. Now is what matters."

Astor butted in. "You can't keep looking at her, Dex! It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Dexter held up his hand. "I don't know about you, but I think I covered the bad luck part,"

Dexter continued on down the hall, to find his loving sister. It could very well be the last happy occasion they attended together. He had to make it count.

He knocked on her dressing room door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course," She laughed. "Then you can help me zip up this stupid dress."

"You look great, Deb." Dexter said as he pulled up the zipper.

"I look like a transvestite,"

"It is kinda strange seeing you in a dress,"

"How did you break your hand?" She asked.

"Fell down the stairs, I'm a total clutz,"

Debra turned to face her brother. She was a little teary eyed and he knew all too well that it wasn't because of the wedding. It was because she knew he was going to leave. There was no changing that fact. 

"Miguel better be worth all of this mess, that's all I have to say,"

"He is. I love him."

"I know you are telling the truth. I can see it in your eyes. Will you still write letters to me or send me emails? Keep me updated on all of your adventures?"

"Or you could come with us?"

"You know I can't do that,"

He hugged her. "Then I will always be with you, always,"

***

The wedding party took their places. The music began to play and the beautiful, worried Rita started her walk down the aisle. For once, everyone around Dexter seemed happy. 

The couple said their vows. Rita promised to love Dexter and be a wonderful wife and mother. She also told him just how much she loved him. Dexter's vows were a bit simpler. He made promises to take care of the family and that he would always cherish and love them. None of what he said was a lie. He kept it all genuine. 

"Does anyone have a reason why this man and this woman should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister said to the guests. 

"I have a pretty good reason," Came from a sultry, exotic voice. It was Miguel. He couldn't stay away.

Dexter's chest fluttered. Panic and excitement washed over him all at once. He was pretty sure he was about to fall since his knees were shaking.

"And that would be?" The minister asked.

By now, everyone in attendance was looking at a sharply dressed Miguel. There were plenty of hushed whispers and questions thrown about. The man was supposed to be dead and now he was standing at the end of the aisle. Syl even fainted, thankfully Rita caught her before she fell.

"My reasoning is this: I am in love with the groom, Dexter Morgan. He completes me. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with him."

"WHAT!?" Rita shouted.

Miguel walked toward the altar. "Dexter is a good man. So good, in fact, that he was going to go through with this marriage because he cares so much about all of you. He put Rita before himself, despite the fact that he had actually fallen in love with another. I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you go through this. I love you and I would rather that everyone knew it, then for us to die with the secret."

"You're supposed to be dead," Rita muttered. "You can't be...you are...you..." 

"I am definitely not dead," Miguel said, shuffling one of his feet against the ground.

There was so much silence overcoming everything. No one knew quite how to read all of this.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you were alive?" A man asked, Dexter was pretty sure it was Angel.

"I didn't see much of a point then. People thinking I was dead made it easier to just slip away, I know that it was wrong."

Sylvia regained consciousness. Her eyes were glued on her husband. All of her emotions were trying to bubble to the surface, but she couldn't pick one to let loose. 

"Dexter, are you going to say anything?" Rita asked.

"I don't know what to say," He said under his breath.

"Syl, now is as good a time as any to tell you that you were right about me having an affair, what you were wrong about was who I was sleeping with. It was never Maria, it was always Dexter."

Rita's jaw dropped as she became increasingly more unable to speak. Her world was crashing down around her on her wedding day. Not to mention the fact that she was pregnant.

"You two are both morons," Deb whispered.

Dexter nudged her. "This was not part of the plan,"

"I planned on divorcing you before I thought you were dead, but now I am sure that is what I want!" Syl cried.

Miguel sighed. "Unfortunately, that is okay because I have spent the past few months trying to find a way to tell you that I am gay," 

The guests gasped graciously in unison. 

"How could you do this to me, Dexter?" Rita finally asked.

"I didn't plan on falling in love with a man, let alone a powerful married one. I always wanted to fall in love with you because that was what I was supposed to do. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. I do love him. He loves me back and he knows me better than most of the people here. It is probably for the best that it happened this way. Just remember this: I will always care about you and you will always be taken care of."

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Shots were fired. People screamed. People ran. The police moved to action. Not one person had any idea where the shots were fired from, but four had pretty solid ideas.

***

"Two weeks left in March and this place still looks like fucking Antarctica," Detective Hooper mumbled. She flicked a rogue icicle from the front porch railing, dreaming of the warmer Miami sun.

"It really could be colder. You better be quiet, you'll anger mother nature." The auburn haired male to her left pointed out. He was right, too, it had been negative ten one night two weeks prior.

"As much as it pains me to say this, mostly because it was the riskiest plan in the history of the world, ya done good, Bro," She laughed, remembering the exact moment he put the final touches on his escape act.

"I give about thirty-five percent of that credit to you, you were very convincing," He replied, chuckling as he gave her a very sarcastic pat on the head.

"Could you imagine if anyone knew that I was in on it?" She shifted, trying to pull the oversized hoodie even tighter around her heavily pregnant belly.

"I don't think we would have gotten away with it, that is for sure," 

"Have you decided when we will be heading to Canada?" 

He placed a hand on the swell of her stomach. "As soon as she is able to join us,"

A gorgeous, albeit covered in road salt and ice melt, dark blue Chevy Silverado pulled up into the driveway. A man jumped down out of the vehicle. The otherwise attractive man looked completely out of his element in his boots and a button up plaid. The mud on his boots told stories of how he had spent his morning, doing hard labor in the next town over. He was working to uncover a one-hundred-year old mystery. 

The auburn haired man walked over to the man by the truck and gave him a tight embrace. "So good to see you, Mr. Grayson,"

"How great it is to see you as well, Mr. Grayson,"

Now, there was no looking back.

THE END?


End file.
